Per Caso
by Konoe3
Summary: Grimmjow entered new school - Karakura Sports Academy.It's school only for boys,and Grimmjow because of his stupid teacher Urahara have to sit with emo freak Ulquiorra...
1. Per Caso

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when that document manager keeps deleting words from chapters. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

So,this is it…thought Grimmjow looking on big school-like Sports Academy. School specialized on sports. First Grimmjow didn't like the idea of school only for boys,but then he realized that it will be much easier like that. ''I won't have to care about how stupid I look during lessons or embarase myself walking hand-in-hand in corridor with some girl. It should be okay.'' he said to his best friend Nnoitra just two days ago. It was lucky those two decided to go on the same school,at least they know someone to start with.

''Hey,how's it going?'' Grimmjow walked to Nnoitra in their new spoke for a while,immagining how their teachers will look like and chatting about other guys. Most of them looked normal,but then HE hit was a guy,but no normal guy. He and Grimmjow couldn't be more different. This guy had raven ,little messy hair,really pale skin,very very green had black jeans and under black shirt with short sleeves he wore green t-shirt,he allso had some kind of glowes without fingers (one black and one with black and green stripes) on his hands, this guy just looked so…emo,instead of Grimmjow,who had teal really messy hair,blue eyes and wore black t-shirt with huge silver G on the chest and blue jeans. Grimmjow poked Nnoitra and pointed at that guy.''Do you see him?He looks kinda emo.'' Nnoitra nodded and added ''Geez,he even painted his nails at black.''That was looked at that guy again and noticed Emo has his uper lip painted black and he wore make up on his face- two green lines were drawn from his botom eyelids to his jaw like tears- it made him look like he was crying, not that it looked bad at him,he actually looked pretty good,but it was strange,he was this class,there where boys of almost every kind you can already saw some girly-guys,normal guys,nerd-guys,jock-guys…but this was something different. That emo kid,….he was…''Can I help you?'' asked cold calm voice right infront of him. Grimmjow jumped shocked and look at the person who spoke to him. It was emo kid.

''What makes you think…that I need your help,emo?''asked Grimmjow still kinda shocked by that sudden apperiance. Emo kid shrugged shoulders.'' I don't know,maybe the fact that you've been staring at me?'' Grimmjow was surprised,he didn't even notice that he has been staring. He looked at him again. This guy had really green eyes,but they kinda sad,maybe because that strange tears-lines,kinda cold. ''Well,you know,I just…'' he was interupted by someone who entered the class and shouted ''Everyone please sit down and be quiet.'' Emo kid gave Grimmjow another cold look and went to his sat down with Nnoitra and looked at the teacher. It was blonde guy,with really stupid hat,it had white and green stripes, it was stupid.

'' I'm your teacher,Urahara Kisuke,but you can call me ,before we start,everyone write his name on piece of paper and…'' he took his hat off ..'' and put it in this ?''

The mumbling spread all over the class. Why do they have to do this? Grimmjow turned to Nnoitra,who had his name already written. ''Why we're doing this?'' whispered to his sighed .''You're really simple-minded,right,Grimm?'' ''WHAT?'' yelled in whisper sighed and explained it . ''Probably he wants to change the order we sit in.'' Grimmjow turned to stupid-hat again and raised his hand.''Yes,you there?'' asked teacher.''Why do you want to change the order we sit in?'' Now everyone in class looked at he just smiled. ''Not that I have to explain it to you,but if you wanna know…It's because the way you sit just now you chose by when I reorganize it,you will be able to have a better comunication with the rest of the ,don't worry,it's just for three subjects you have special as sports ,everyone put the papers in.'' Grimmjow sighed,wrote his name and threw it into hat with others. When everyone returned to their places,Urahara drew desks on the blackboard and have each one number,from 1 to 10.'' Now,I will choose two randoms names by getting them from the hat,and those will sit in desk 1,after that in 2..do you get it?'' Everyone nodded,so Urahara started.

''All right,the first 'couple' are…Ayasegawa Yumichika-kun and Szayel Aporro Granz-kun.'' When he finished,two girly guys stood up and sat in the first of them,apparently Yumichika,had black hair,and some strange things at his second one had pink hair and they sat,Urahara continued..''Next is…Ishida Uryuu and Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Orange-haired boy stood up . '' Why do I have to sit with him? We can't stand each other since pre-school!'' Urahara sighed and said …'' That's exactly why,Kurosaki-san.'' The second one,black haired guy with glasses just made devil-looking smile and .'' Kurosaki,just shut up.'' And sat in their new desk. Ichigo hanged the head,and went to his new place,mumbling ''Come on,he SEW!'' and sat.

Urahara smiled and brought out another tho felt something in his it be his name this time?''All right,next pair is Ulquiorra Schiffer…''the emo kid stood up'' who will sit with..'' ''not me,not me,I don't want to sit with this emo freak..''whispered Grimmjow desperately…''who will sit with..Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.'' Oh,shit,thought Grimmjow,but went to his seat with that emo Schiffer,heh? Strange name,strange guy.

The next one was Abarai Renji,who was guy with red long hair and tattoos on the face ,and he was assigned to Kuchiki Byakuya,rich-looking boy with black the last ones were Jiruga Nnoitra,with his long black hair, who sat with Madarame Ikkaku,bald guy.

''So,that will have a pause now,so just make friends,kids.'' Said Urahara happily and left the looked at emo kid.''So,Ulquiorra,nice to meet have to get along since we will sit together.I'm Grimmjow.'' But Ulquiorra just looked at him with these cold green eyes and didn't say a thing.''Hey,I'm talking to you!'' said Grimmjow angry for being raised his eyebrows.''I know,but I don't have to respond,right?'' Now,Grimmjow was really angry.''But why don't you respond to normal greeting?'' Ulquiorra turned to his ipod,put in his earphones and just said ''Because I'm not interested.'' And started to listen to music. ''Whatever,you freak…'' said Grimmjow and left to others.

Instead of Ulquiorra,the others seemed just fine,so Grimmjow thought that he will just have to stand sitting next to him,he didn't have to be friend with that freak.

During first school week,Grimmjow find out that although Ulquiorra didn't like him,they were able to cooperate during trainings and lessons,and more importantly,Ulquiorra was never really understood math,but Ulquiorra did,so all he had to do was cheating during when it comes to cheating,Grimmjow is the best. And after all,Grimmjow was even able to speak with Schiffer,such as ''Do you understand it?''…''Yes''….or ''It's nice weather today,isn't it?''….''I don't care..''

One day,three weeks after school started,Urahara told them about the trip they're going to. ''A trip?Hooray!And where are we going,Urahara-san?'' asked happily Ichigo and the others told them about one little village,where are they going to train for a week. After boys have settled with who are they going to share room,Grimmjow went to Ulquiorra.''..with who are you going to stay?'' Ulquiorra didn't even look at him.'' I'm not going,Jeagerjaques.'' Heh? Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.''You're not going?What do you mean?'' Ulquiorra didn't look at him again,and just said ''I mean exactly what I said.I'm not going.'' Grimmjow scowled at him. He didn't know exactly why,but he just didn't like the idea that Uquiorra would be left 's not that bad at all,he's even helping him during exams.''Oh,come on,Ulquiorra,you must go!It'll be fun!'' Now pale guy looked at him surprised.'' You…you want me to go?...Grimmjow blushed a ,why is he blushing?Maybe because he's being good-hearted,that would be it.''Yeah,I want you to go with 's class trip,we're supposed to be there,entire class.'' Ulquiorra widened his green eyes,but nodded.''Okay…I'll go.''

When Grimmjow told Nnoitra,Szayel , Yumichika and Renji that Ulquiorra is going too,they were rather shocked that Grimmjow was able to convince him.''That's nice,Grimm,but with who is he going to stay?We are all paired up already and Urahara said that the rooms will be for two.'' Said scratched his head ,what made him look exactly like a monkey.''Well,we can have him stay with is staying with Renji,Byakuya with Szayel,me with Grimm,Ikkaku with is free,he will be with Ulquiorra.'' Everyone nodded,but then Renji asked if it didn't bother Ishida and Ulquiorra,that they should ask them that Nnoitra stated that Ulquiorra is emo,he doesn't care for sure…and Ishida…''Come on,guys…he SEW!'' So it was settled.

But not everything was going like they they arrived,Urahar told them that they are already assigned to room according to their sit made everyone angry,but most Ichigo(''Guys,he has with him his sewing set!'').Grimmjow he won't be able to be with Nnoitra,but with Ulquiorra.''Well,it could be worse,at least he doesn't sew…'' told him Nnoitra while dodging punch from sighed again,but went to Ulquiorra.''So,we have to stay together?'' asked Ulquiorra little the day he has been listening to Ishida about some pc game called Quincy and about some stupid now,Jeagerjaques came and told him that they will be staying that Ulquiorra cared,but he was worried that Grimmjow did.''Yes,we will have said so.''…Ulquiorra stayed quiet for a while.''I it bother you,Jeagerjaques?''….''No,not really.'' Grimmjow looked at him and widened eyes in just Ulquiorra smile? He looked again. Yes,he did.

When they entered the hotel,they were surprised how small it were really really small,for two persons too each of them was bunk bed,a wardrobe and bathrooms were together ,but those sports guys were used to it,so no one really cared. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just watched how everyone got their room,and were already arguing who will have the up and who the bottom when they finally opened door of their room,both of them stayed bunk bed. There was no bunk bed. '' WTF?WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE A MARRIAGE BED?'' shouted Grimmjow .Ulquiorra sighed and turned to Urahara.''Professor,there must be some mistake.W hy is here marriage bed instead of bunk bed?'' Urahara smiled,scratching his head.''Ulquiorra-kun,there just weren't enough rooms with bunk bed,so I had to take one with marriage it appears that you are the ones who'll got it.''


	2. Late Shower

So,this chapter is kinda short,I don't had much time.I swear next one will be it will getting better and better...I promise :-D

* * *

Grimmjow was still staring at the marriage bed when Ulquiorra entered the room, closed the door and placed his bag on one half of the bed. Then Grimmjow sighed and put his own bag on the other half. He looked at Ulquiorra.''Hey,don't ya dare to tell this to someone,especially not Nnoitra,got it?'' warned him taller teen. Ulquiorra looked at him as if Grimmjow was complete idiot.'' Like I would. Even I have my pride,you know?''

Later someone knocked on the door. Ulquiorra went to open it.''Wait,the-'' started Grimmjow,but it was too late. Ulquiorra opened the door. '' Ikkaku,can I help you?'' asked emo politely. _Shot! Ikkaku! He can't see our bed,_thought Grimmjow_..I have to do something!_ '' Is Grimmjow in here ?'' asked Madarame and tried to look in the room,but his view was immediately blocked by Grimmjow who placed his hand over Ulquiorra's shoulder and completely blocked the door. Uquiorra looked at him,but didn't say anything. '' So,you're here as ,you two seem somehow friendly…anyway,I'm here to invite you tommorow evening to our room,there will be a little party..'' ''Party?Oh,we'll come.I'll bring some drinks.'' Smiled Grimmjow. Ikkaku nodded and left the room suspiciously looking at Grimmjow's hand over Ulquiorra's shoulder.

When the door closed, Grimmjow let his breath escape. ''Man,that was close.'' But Ulquiorra didn't listen. He was kinda shocked by that sudden action of other teen. He has never been comfortable with touching or be touched by others( that's why he didn't like basketball),but Grimmjow warm,muscular hand around his shoulder was unbelievable comforting. When teal haired boy looked at Ulquiorra,still having his hand wrapped around his shoulders,he saw face with widened eyes and blushing.'' Huh,..are you alright?'' asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra closed his eyes,trying to calm himself. ''Let go,Grimmjow…''…''Huh? Grimmjow didn't understand what Ulquiorra meant.''Your hand, go..''…Jeagerjaques confused looked at his hand,blushing little and let go.''Sorry,I forgot.'' Even so,Ulquiorra deep inside knew that he didn't want let just didn't admit it.

For the rest of the day everything came to normal- untill the bath time.

Usually , no one of them cared being naked in front of ,Ulquiorra never had a shower together with them,because he always went time,he did it too,but unexpectly there was stopped,but it was too late,Grimmjow heard his footsteps and turned at him.

''U-Ulquiorra,what are you doing here?''…''I..just wanted to take a shower.I didn't know that you're still here..'' mumbled Ulquiorra was wearing a towel around waist,but Grimmjow was completely naked,with drops of water all over his wet,muscular,beautiful dropped his eyes down,trying not to look…there…,so he didn't notice that Grimmjow was staring at him…Teal haired teen simply didn't expect Ulquiorra to have so beautiful so when he saw skiny,but little muscular body with porcelain,soft-looking skin,he almost forgot to body,together with huge green eyes,messy raven hair and angelic face without usual make-up made him look absolutely blushed when Ulquiorra looked at him,blushing even more .''Ehm,Grimmjow..could…could you leave,please?'' asked pale boy nervously. Grimmjow nodded,wrapped some towel around his waist and left to the locker-room.

Once the door closed,Grimmjow heaved a sigh of was awkward. He sat on the bench and placed his head in hands. How that he acted like this? He had already seen a bunch of naked guys was so special about this one?..after all,he wasn't even completely naked…still,why was his heart beating so fast? Why was he trembling even now? Grimmjow shaked his head and dressed he left,he looked at the door what led to showers once more…He shaked his head again.._ Geez,what am I doing?_ Still disordered he finally left to the room, not being able to get Ulquiorra out from his head.

Ulquiorra was having a shower. The feeling of hot water all over the body was calming loved this feeling,he enjoyed every flush,every drop that fell on his were times when he didn't have to do anything,think about anything…but then again,Ulquiorra's mind returned to Grimmjow. He never liked people watch him naked,but also never really minded too thing that happened just now…why was Ulquiorra embarassed so much?He wasn't even completely naked,so why? Why he was still breathing harder tha usual,why his hands were shaking? He couldn't possibly be so disordered just because he saw someone naked…then thought ran trough his mind like a flash..Could it be..could it be because it was very Grimmjow?...Ulquiorra immediately refused that thought and switched off the water.

Grimmjow sat down on the bed in his and Ulquiorra's room. He was abble to not think about that guy, but then he noticed Emo's ipod on the other side of the bed."What kind of music do you listen to, Ulquiorra?" said Grimmjow to himself taking Ulquiorra's ipod and unlocked it. There was some quite normal music, but when he continued seaching he was really surprised. Ulquirra listened to classic? What? Ulquiorra? … this man was really surprising him. And then Grimmjow decided to listen something from this weird music, chose Bach-Suite N.3 "Air" and then switched to Moonlight sonata from Beethoven.

When Ulquioora arrived at their room,he found Grimmjow laying on the bed, eyes closed and listening to music from ipod. He looked so peacefuly…pale teen sat on the bed. Grimmjow,woken up by movement of mattress , opened his blue eyes ,sat and looked at Ulquiorra.''Yo,Ulquiorra…I just wondered what are you listening to,so I borrowed your ipod…'' Ulquiorra's green eyes gazed at him,and then he raised his eyebrows.''Well,what do you think?'' Grimmjow looked at ipod in his hands.''It ain't that bad. With that classic is easy to fall asleep.'' He looked at ipod again…''Ulquiorra,do you like Three Days Grace?''…Ulquiorra smiled.''Love it.''


	3. Hot and Cold

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Grimmjow was rather surprised that he actually had something in common with Ulquiorra. At least he could borrow his ipod kinda enjoyed that little time he spent with Emo sitting at their bed. But then they heard Uraha calling them to dinner.

Although hotel was pretty small, there was nice, big restaurant. So when they went to dinner, they could choose from really big menu. They all sat to one big table ( except Uraha, of course) and hungrily grabbed the menu. '' I want chips ,beef, this soup and apple pie..oh,and beer.'' smiled Renji. ''Disgusting'' said Byakuya and Ishida both at once. Szayel ordered salad with mineral water, Ulquiorra chose pizza , Nnoitra big steak and coca-cola.'' I want pasta with mashrooms.'' said Ishida. ''Me too,please'' added Byakuya. Ichigo decided to have cheeseburger, so Ikkaku did and Yumichika wanted just soup. The only one who hasn't ordered yet was Grimmjow….''So,what do you want,Grimm?'' Grmmjow looked at menu again and made devil smile. Nnoitra scowled…''No..you wouldn't..!'' But Jeagerjaques just smiled again and closed menu.'' I want tuna with potatoes and …glass of milk.''

Nnoitra sighed '' Oh,he did it again..''.Everyone looked at Grimmjow with expression of shock ,which turned into deep disgust.''What?'' asked Grimmjow…Everyone was still staring.'' Eaw..gross.!'' said Szayel,and everyone nodded. '' What a trashy choice.'' added Ulquiorra. Others were too disgusted too say something.'' Yeah, that's our Grimm-kitty. He eats that shit since elementary school.'' informed Nnoitra others, breaking the silence.''So what? I can't eat every shit I want to!'' growled Grimmjow. ''Nothing..'' said unusal pale Yumichika. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow. Is he really going to eat something like that? It was really strange. He wondered how does it taste,because Ulquiorra didn't like never ate tuna (or tuna with milk) before.

Untill this dinner,Ulquiorra didn't have a chance to spend some time with he looked around the table,but his attention immediately got Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was scared. Why was he paying so much attention to that guy? It was much more than he wished. What was so particular about Grimmjow that Ulquiorra had to look at him all the time? He forced his eyes to tear from Grimmjow and tried to join the conversation.

'' I think that purple is better,more manly than pink.'' Szayel just smiled and clapped Yumichika on the shoulder.''My dear Yumi-kun,pink is color of the future.'' Ulquiorra blinked. What the hell are these guys? Emo looked at Ikkaku,who was giggling over some naughty magazine with Nnoitra. Not interested Ulquiorra turned at Ichigo,who was playing Naruto on his PSP together with Renji and Grimmjow watched them. Pale teen turned to only one left,Byakuya. He was speaking with Ishida. ''What size of needle is the best?'' asked Byakuya.'' Well,it depends on what do you want sew, there are many sizes, but I personally think..'' Ulquiorra was guys were a bunch of freaks.

Finally,the waiter brought their dishes. At that time,bunch of freaks turned into pack of wild animals. Everyone ate like he was never going to eat in future. Ulquiorra with kinda disgusted face watched Grimmjow as he was eating his tuna and rinsed it with milk. Kitty probably felt green eyes gazing at him,because he suddenly turned to Ulquiorra,the milk streaming down his chin. For a while,just a little moment,which to Ulquiorra seemed like an eternity, blue eyes met the green ones. Light blush spread across Emo's face as his heart began to beat faster…what a beatiful eyes,thought Ulquiorra.''would you..would you like some tuna?''That was it.

Ulquiorra blinked.''What?''..''I asked you if you would like some 't you listening?'' said Grimmjow. Emo looked at the thing Grimmjow held on fork in front of his .Well,he can try.''O..okay,but no milk!'' Grimmjow grinned.''Heh,sure.'' Ulquiorra raised his hand to take the fork,but Grimmjow stopped him.''Nah,I'll do just close your eyes,open your mouth and enjoy the delicate taste of tuna..'' Pale teen looked suspiciously at him,but then did as he was told…That's awkward,thought Ulquiorra as he closed eyes and opened mouth. Grimmjow grinned and put tuna in his mouth. Ulquiorra felt that was actually quite Ulquiorra left his eyes closed as he was chewing it,so he wasn't able to see how Grimmjow devilishly grinned haired teen took the glass of the milk .''Open your mouth again,Ulquiorra.'' said Grimmjow.''Why…are you goi-'' Ulquiorra's question was stopped as Grimmjow tried to make him drink some milk.

That bastard,thought Ulquiorra of his quick reaction,he was able to pull the glass away,but it ended dashing their clothes.'' You idiot! Now my favourite t-shirt is destroyed!'' yelled Grimmjow.'' Like it was my tried to give me tuna and milk my clothes are wet too!'' Now everyone was looking at en Nnoitra roared with was looking from Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to Nnoitra and then began too laugh too.

''What's so funny about it?'' asked angry Nnoitra calmed down to be able to speak,he explained ''Grimm tried that trick 'close your eyes and open your mouth',didn't he? He's doing it on everyone who is reacting to what shit he eats.'' Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow with look 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOON',but then calmed down.''Well,since he is wet too,I don't mind.'' But then looked at Grimmjow with that 'kill' face again.''But if he'll do something like that again,I think he will never be able to eat again.'' Grimmjow layed off. Fortunately,rest of dinner was normal.''Okay,now everyone hurry in the bed,tommorow's gonna be big and long day.'' Told them Urahara,so everyone went to their rooms.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra returned to their room,arguing who will switch off the light ,because there were no table lamps on bedside tables.''Hey,I can't see in dark,I'll kill myself during my way back to bed.'' Declared Grimmjow. Ulquiorra looked at him,almost smiling.'' Aren't cats supposed to see in the dark?''…''Oh,that's it! I'm no fu*king cat!'' growled Jeagerjaques. Ulquiorra just smiled devilishly and opened the door to their room.

''Oh,shit,why is it so hot in here?''..Indeed,thouhgt is very looked at heating.''Grimmjow,were you the one who turned on the heating?'' Grimmjow shaked his head.''Nah,I didn't do had to be that stupid hat.'' Ulquiorra nodded.'',I just turn it off.'' And he did he turned to Grimmjow only to see that he was undressing blushed.''W..what are you doing?''…''What does it seem I'm doing?I'm changing into my pajamas.'' Ulquiorra,still blushing,noticed that clothes that Grimmjow reffered as pajamas were just black undershirt and blue trunks.''That is your pajamas?'' Now Grimmjow blushed,almost angrily.''Well,what would you do if your retarded mother packed you THIS?'' with these words he took out bright turquoise pajams with white teddy bears on it. Ulquiorra stared at it for a moment ,trying not to then he imagined how would Grimmjow look like in this pajamas and gave quiet Emo bursted out laughing.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows,watching how Ulquiorra tried to catch his Ulquiorra stopped laughing( it seemed very hard to stop),he looked at Grimmjow and his stupid pajamas again.''I didn't know they're doing it in adult sizes''…Grimmjow blushed and growled ''Shut up.'' Ulquiorra looked at the pajamas. ''Why did your mother pack you something like that?'' sighed ,mumbling ''She probably still considers me to be my younger brother.'' I see'' said pale he has a younger ,Ulquiorra never imagined Grimmjow like responsible older brother.

Later,when both of them were in pajamas ( Ulquiorra had simple dark green pajamas – shirt with long sleeves and trousers) , Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and jumped into bed,covering himself with sighed,switched off the lights and lay in the bed.

Awkward and Grimmjow lay both on the edge of bed,trying to be furthest as possible from the other one. Awkward silence. Grimmjow heard his and Ulquiorra's every sighed and took out his ipod from under his he was going to put in his earphones,but then he felt Grimmjow's hand on his own.''Could you play it on the speaker?'' Ulquiorra nodded,although Grimmjow couldn't see left some random song play,set the time for ipod to go sleep and put it between turned on his back,and closed his eyes. Grimmjow took the ipod and chose another sonata,heh? thought Ulquiorra before he fell asleep.

But the night wasn't going to be was having some dream about strawberry cake when he suddenly woke was already turned was this heat?He looked at his waist to see that Grimmjow was hugging him.''Gr-Grimmjow?What are you doing?'' No only heard something..like ?Ulquiorra heard it again,immediately discovered where did this sound come was purring?This guy really was looked at Grimmjow,who was obviously asleep,and then sighed and tried to release himself from Grimmjow's hand,but it was haired teen was just too ,blushing even in the dark,sighed again hoping no one will see how they was almost asleep again when Grimmjow let his hand go as he turned on the other side. First,Emo was happy that he could sleep normally,but then he..was it was just one hand,Grimmjow was unbelievably warm. Ulquiorra muffled in sheets and tried to sleep. He was successful.

About an hour later,Grimmjow woke up as looked on his cellphone only to see that it was just two in the early did we go sleep?thought looked at his bed-mate. Huh? Why was Ulquiorra trembling? Grimmjow touched Emo's face. As cold as ice. You must be cold,Ulquiorra,said Grimmjow to himself before he put his own blanket over Ulquiorra. Geez,that is sure troublesome,thought Grimmjow as he got up and looked for something he could use as blanket for himself.. Before he found what he was looking for,he tripped(twice) and launched out his he took his bathrobe and stumbled to bed,where he covered himself with bathrobe and fell asleep.

It was already 7 : 30 when Nnoitra opened the door of Grimmjow's saw big bed,and teal hair muffled between something that could be bathrobe and jumped into bed yellin ''Wake up,you lazy kitty!''.Ufortunately,the one who woke up wasn't Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra opened his was going on?Who was yelling like that in the morning?Who jumped at him? He looked to the source of all those things.''Nnoitra,what do you think your doing?'' Nnoitra turned his head.''Ulquiorra?What are you doing in Grimmjow's bed?'' Ulquiorra sighed and sat,and as he did so,two blankets went ?I remember I was cold at night..but..did Grimmjow? Ulquiorra looked at was sleeping under he..pale teen blushed.''Ulquiorra!I asked you what are you doing in Grimmjow's bed?'' Ulquiorra stared at Nnoitra.''If you haven't noticed yet,you idiot,this is my bed as well.'' Nnoitra was idiot.''This is what? How that you two sleep in one bed?'' almost yelled sighed again.

Grimmjow heard some ,who's yelling like that in the morning? He tried to not listen,but then his heart almost were two belonged to Ulquiorra,but the second one was…Grimmjow shocked opened his eyes.''Nnoitra? What the hell..?''Nnoitra turned at Grimmjow.''Oh,kitty is finally you please tell me why is this Emo in your bed?'' Ulquiorra gazed at him with intent to kill.''Well,because…we have to share marriage bed,since there are no bunk beds is.'' Nnoitra stared at him.''Now,..'' Grimmjow took deep breathe..''GET OUT OF MY BED!'' growled .Nnoitra made just angry 'tss',but left the room,looking at angry Ulquiorra suspiciously.

Grimmjow sighed and lay down to bed got up,took his clothes and toiletries,prepared to go to stopped at the door and looked at Grimmjow.''Thanks..'' Ulquiorra blushed.''I mean,for ''…and he left,so he didn't see how Grimmjow smiled.


	4. Ulquiorra

Oh, it has been so long since I wrote it that I don't even remember it anymore. Just bear with its ,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Ulquiorra closed the door and sighed. What was going on with him? Or ,what was going on with Grimmjow? He always heard about 'Wild Jeagerjaques', never about 'kitty nice Grimmy'. Why was he so nice to Ulquiorra, while being bad to others? Emo sighed again and left to bathroom.

Grimmjow was laying on the bed he stopped.

_Why am I smiling like an idiot? _

_That would be because Ulquiorra thanked you._Grimmjow felt kinda dizzy.

_What was Ulquiorra thanking me for?_

_ For the blanket you gave him. _

_Why did I do that? _

_Because he was trembling. _

_Why did I care? _

_Because he was so cute..!_ _Wait, wait,wait, did I just thought that Ulquiorra was cute? _

_Yes, you did._Grimmjow shaked his head.

_What? Why do I think something like that? I'm just sleepy,that's all…Yeah,that's all…I hope!_

Breakfast was more quiet than Ulquiorra expected. Yumichika was sitting,eyes closed.

_Is he asleep?_ Asked Ulquiorra and Ikkaku weren't there,and Szayel looked like a zombie. Only Byakuya and Ishida who he talked to seemed opened the newspapers when Grimmjow with Ichigo came. Ichigo sat down and started to eat everything he could reach. Grimmjow sat as well,supported his head with hand and took glass of milk and biscuits,which was dunking in milk as he began to stare directly in front of Nnoitra and Ikkaku rushed in,all sweaty.

''How nice to train in the morning!'' declared Nnoitra and Ikkaku just yawned as he put biscuit in his mouth and continued to stare at sat next to him.

''Put more life into that dying,Grimm.'' Grimmjow just yawned pissed Nnoitra.

''Hey,at least don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!'' Teal haired teen looked at him.

''Shut up,Nnoitra, I don't ignore you.I'm just exhausted!'' and turned back to staring at Ulquiorra. Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow,then at Ulquiorra(who was quietly reading newspaper while eating cereals),and again at Grimmjow and once more at Ulquiorra. He widened his eyes as he noticed that little blush in pale's teen face and that intense,although sleepy,look in Grimmjow's made devil smile.

''Exhausted ,you say?And isn't the source of your exhaustion little Ulqui-kitten,ne,Grimmy-kitty?'' Ulquiorra dropped his spoon and looked to Nnoitra with face expression that was clearly saying 'I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU'. Grimmjow choked on his bicuit. Byakuya looked at Nnoitra.

''What are you talking about,Jiruga?'' Nnoitra made another devil smile.

''You didn't know? Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are sharing marriage bed together.I found out this morning.'' Explained Grimmjow's 'best friend'. Byakuya raised his eyebrows.

''Oh,that's all? You really are stupid.'' But almost all the others obviously thought that it was very funny, because they laughed at it so loudly that it woke up Yumichika, who really was asleep.

"I feel sorry for you.."said Szayel with smirk on his that time,Grimmjow was finally able to speak. With face as red as tomato glared at Nnoitra.

''You jerk! Don't you dare to say something like that again,or I'll kill you!'' growled Kitty. Ulquiorra sighed.

He was expecting this from someone like Nnoitra._Even so,why am I so embarrassed? It's not like something happened at all. He just gave me his own blanket because I was cold….That was nice of him,of course,that's what friends wait..we're not friends at all..! Then,why did he do it? _Ulquiorra sighed again._ Who would give up his own blanket and gave it to someone ,who isn't even his friend,especially when it means he would have to sleep under bathrobe?_ Ulquiorra didn't get it._And even so,why is Grimmjow so angry about it?_ Emo scowled as he watched Kitty arguing with Nnoitra,but he didn't really listen._Why does Grimmjow care so much?_ He looked carefully at teal haired teen. He was blushing a lot._ Just like me. Why are we feeling so guilty although nothing really happened?_ Ulquiorra sighed once more as Grimmjow stared at smiling Nnoita with really angry he hit the table.

''That's it! I'm NOT GAY and I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH ULQUIORRA!'' Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows._Is that what Nnoitra says?_ Grimmjow gave his best friend angry look and left the dinning room,slaming the door.

"Hey, it was just fun, just joke!" shouted smiling teen, but Grimmjow didn't hear him.

"Geez, he got pissed off so easily "said Nnoitra to ..he sighed(yes, again)…''Jerk''said Emo as he put his hands in pockets and left the room leaving Nnoitra behind.

Once the door closed,Ulquiorra went out. He sat under tree in little garden that hotel had and closed eyes.

_Why does everything feels so confused and important even though it's simple and unimportant at all? _He was confused.

_ What is it..this feeling?_ He wasn't sure if he wanted to Ulquiorra heard looked up.

''What do you want here,Jiruga? Asked Ulquiorra calmly. Nnoitra sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

''I just wanted to apologize,ya know? I'm sorry.'' Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows.

''You're sorry?'' _This isn't much like Nnoitra. Is he becoming human?_ Pale teen watched him carefully.

''Why are you doing this?'' Nnoitra looked down and blushed a little.

'' Maybe I'm just jealous..'' almost whispered. Ulquiorra looked at him surprised.

''Jealous?Why would you feel jealous?'' Nnoitra sighed.

''You know,we,I mean me and Grimmjow,we have been together since elementary has terrible personality,so do I,so I'm almost the only one who is able to stand him. We've been always together,sometimes with someone else,but most of the time just two of us.'' He made a pause for a moment.''But now,you ….he seems to feel good with you two are as different as possible,you actually fit well together.'' Finished Nnoitra. Ulquiorra swallowed as he felt blush spreading across his face.

_We do fit together? What the…? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why I am blushing so much?_ It wasn't like he liked the idea of him and Grimmjow together .._Together? What's even meaning of this word?_ Ulquiorra closed his eyes in order to stop the flow of thoughts of this kind. He looked at Noitra.

''Stay calm. The fact we're able to get along doesn't mean he will stop being your friend.'' Ulquiorra stopped for a while.'' Anyway,it's not like we had a choice. I don't see him much as a friend.'' He looked up to the sky. It was bright blue.

''But you are friends.'' Said Nnoitra quietly. Ulquiorra looked at him and smiled a little.

''Maybe…But still I'm not the one you should apologize to.'' Nnoitra nodded.

''I'll go find him. Thanks,Ulquiorra.'' And he ran away.

Ulquiorra just watched him,and then layed down in the grass and looked up to the sky._So Nnoitra has his gentle,caring side? Interesting. Maybe Grimmjow has this side too._ _After all, he actually is nice. At least sometimes…_Ulquiorra smiled._ No,he does have it for sure.._he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of morning fresh breeze.

_And I want to see this side of him. Yeah,I want definitely see it._

* * *

_Bloody hell, it feels so BLOODY TERRIBLE when I read it again. Anyway, reviews are appreciated._


	5. The bet

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

After long and exhausting day there was finally evening. Ulquiorra was laying on the bed reading some really thick book while Grimmjow was out with Nnoitra and Ikkaku, probably to buy some drinks. Ulquiorra sighed. He was tired, but it was too early to go to bed. Emo yawned as he tried to read.

It was almost dark when Grimmjow returned to their room. The party was gonna start in an hour. He closed the door and switched on the light.

''Hey Ulq..'' he stopped as he saw Ulquiorra sleeping on the bed. _Why is only looking at Ulquiorra's face making me so calm?_ Judging by the book under his head, Ulquiorra was probably reading before he fell asleep. _What a thick book_ , thought Grimmjow as he looked closer_. Shit,he's so cute_…Grimmjow shaked his head. He put the pack of beer on the floor and sat on the bed. Ulquiorra looked so peacefully. He didn't want to wake him up, but…''Hey,Ulquiorra,wake up.'' Grimmjow gently shaked his shoulder. Ulquiorra sleepily opened his eyes.

''Grimmjow…''Emo blinked as he sat up.

''Yo..The party is gonna start in an hour. Get ready.'' Ulquiorra stared at him.

''I'm not going…I'm tired.'' Teal haired teen looked at him with face of someone who's toys have been thrown into drain.

''Ah,come on, Ulqui! You have to go! Everyone's gonna be there.!'' Begged Grimmjow. _Wait,why am I begging him to go? Well,whatever_…

''No'' said Emo resolutely. Kitty made puppy eyes.

''Come on, Ulqui-kuuuun…'' Ulquiorra sighed.

''Okay,I'll go,just stop looking at me like that you freak.'' Grimmjow smiled. He lay down on the bed and took out some manga. Ulquiorra looked curiously on that manga.'' What are you reading?''

''Huh?'' Grimmjow looked at the cover .''Ao no exorcist. It's pretty cool.'' And he gave magazine to Ulquiorra. Emo looked at it and opened it. Grimmjow watch him as he was browsing manga._He is so…beautiful…no…admirable..no…_Grimmjow couldn't find the right word….Suddenly Ulquiorra looked up to him. Kitty blushed and looked away. Ulquiorra closed the manga and gave it back to Grimmjow.

'' Do you have other volumes? It looks interesting.'' Grimmjow looked at him.

'' Anything would be more interesting than that giant book you're reading.'' Ulquiorra looked at his own book and smiled.

''Yeah, kinda.''

'' Why are you reading it?''

Ulquiorra sighed. ''I just have to…''

''Aha…anyway, I do have other volumes, so just tell me when we'll be back, I'll bring them to you.'' Ulquiorra nodded .

''Thanks..''

… Awkward silence…another minute…and another. Grimmjow cleared his throat.

''Ehm..'' Ulquiorra looked at him.'' Ehm,…if you really don't like..'' he stopped, trying to find the best formulation…''if you really don't like sleeping in one bed with me, then maybe I could…'' blushing Ulquiorra was stopped by Grimmjow's gaze.

''You could what..?'' Ulquiorra blushed even more. ''Well,I could go to Urahara's room and sleep there, I'm su…'' Grimmjow scowled, making pale teen stop.

''No way I would let you sleep with that perverted hat!' he said maybe too much resolutely. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows. Kitty blushed .''Ehm,well..you know,..I mean…I would never gonna let anyone sleep in same room as Urahara.'' Emo suspiciously looked at Grimmjow. Another awkward silence…

''Oh,okay..I mean,you were so angry back then..'' mumbled Ulquiorra. Grimmjow grinned.

''You dumbass…that wasn't because of you, but because of Nnoitra and the bullshit he was saying. You did nothing wrong, Ulquiorra.''…another minute of silence…

''So,Nnoitra apologized?'' Grimmjow nodded.

''He's a good friend, but sometimes doesn't know when to stop.'' Ulquiorra was watching Grimmjow…_What's with that look..? _ This time it was Grimmjow who broke the silence. ''Ulquiorra,can I ask you something?'' He was somehow polite. Emo nodded. Grimmjow took a deep breath and with bright red face blurted out.

''What…am I for you?''

_God,why do I have to blush right now? Why isn't Ulquiorra saying anything? Did I do something wrong?_ Grimmjow scowled._ Why doesn't he respond?_ Ulquiorra opened his mouth and slowly, quietly spoke.

''You are my friend,of course.'' Grimmjow felt stab in his heart when he heard it._ Why does my heart hurt? Hurts hearing that I'm his friend._ He was really confused.

''Is there something wrong,Grimmjow?'' asked Ulquiorra as he saw Jeagerjaques ' face. Grimmjow looked at him and scratched his head.

''No,nothing at all.'' And tried to smile,but he had feeling he failed.''Now..'' he looked at his watch ''we should go..'' Ulquiorra nodded,still suspiciously watching him as Grimmjow grabbed the pack of beer and left the room.

When they arrived at room of Nnoitra and Ikkaku, everyone was already there.

''Hey guys,Grimmjow the best is here!''said Grimmjow so loudly that everyone looked at them.

''Hey Grimmjow..'' said Szayell. He looked again. ''Hi Ulquiorra.'' Ulquiorra just looked at him.

''Come on you guys,sit down and take a drink!'' Grimmjow happily did as he was told. Ulquiorra not so happily took one beer and sat next to Ishida. He sighed. Emo just didn't like this kind of 'fun'. The only one who didn't seem to drink was Byakuya.

''Hey,Byakkun,you don't drink?'' asked already little drunk Renji. Kuchiki looked at him from behind his magazine.

''Of course not'' and took a sip of his juice. Ichigo was playing at PSP as usual (''No,no THAT jutsu you bastard!'') and Grimmjow was loudly narrating something obviously really funny to Nnoitra. Ikkaku was preparing some snacks while eating half of them and Yumichika, Ishida and Szayell were arguing about new collection of shoes. Just what kind of party was this?

About two hours of 'fun' later, which Ulquiorra survived thanks to his Ipod, Nnoitra stood up and cleared his throat.

''So,it's the deal?'' Grimmjow stood up as well.

''The hell it is!''

''What's going on?'' asked Ikkaku curiously. Nnoitra grinned as he put his hand around Grimmjow's shoulder.

''We,I mean me and Grimm right here, we just made a bet.'' Ishida raised his eyebrows behind glasses and Ichigo finally looked up from his PSP.

''A bet?'' asked orange haired boy.

''What kind of bet?'' Nnoitra winked at Grimmjow.

'' Urahara's hat''

Everyone stared at him.

''If I'll bring Urahara's hat on this party, Grimmjow promised he'll do one thing I'll tell him to do. Anything,right,Grimm?'' Grimmjow nodded.

''But If you don't bring it, you'll have to do one thing I'll tell you to do.'' Byakuya looked at them.

''That sounds interesting,but I don't think that Nnoitra will be able to stole Urahara's hat.'' Ikkaku grinned.

''Let's see.'' Ulquiorra sighed. _Here we go again, they are doing something stupid . Well, who cares. Let's see what happens._ Nnoitra made something that Ichigo recognized as 'nice-guy pose' and left the room. Grimmjow just smiled.

After about fifteen minutes, Renji came to Grimmjow.

''What will you do if he wins?'' Grimmjow just smiled.

'' Don't worry, there's no way he cou…'' then the door opened. Everyone looked checking if Nnoitra did have or didn't have the hat.

''WTF?'' asked Ishida and Ichigo unison. Nnoitra entered with face of Olympic winner , holding a hat with green and white stripes. Grimmjow dropped jaw.

''No way…'' he mumbled. Then Renji embraced his shoulders.

'' That's..'' he hiccoughed..''a pitty,my friend. I wonder what you'll have to do.'' Grimmjow just stared at hat. Ulquiorra sighed, but even he wondered what will Grimmjow have to do. Nnoitra came to Grimmjow, showing him hat.

''Now..''.. everyone shut up..''I'll be nice. You have a choice between two options.'' Jeagerjaques looked at him.

''And those are?'' Nnoitra grinned into really creepy smile.

''First - you'll have to put on that cute pajamas of yours,that blue one, and run fifty laps around this hotel and singing Marry had a little lamb while doing it.'' Grimmjow swalloved. ''And the second – you'll have to kiss..'' he looked around the room. ''you'll have to kiss Ulquiorra,right now, in front of us all.''

Ulquiorra swalloved. _What? _''Grimmjow scowled.

''That's what I call a choice,bastard.'' Nnoitra grinned.

''So,which one you'll choose?'' Everyone stayed quiet looking at him. Kitty swalloved,and then sighed.

''Ulquiorra…I'm, sorry…but…I'll never put on that pajamas!''


	6. Grimmjow

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Ulquiorra widened his eyes .

_Is he going to…that can't be…he would never…_

Emo looked at Grimmjow just to find him standing right in front of him.

''Grimmjow'' he mumbled as he went back, but Grimmjow put his hand on his cheek and stopped him. Ulquiorra swallowed and blushed.

_This is..so close_.

Grimmjow pulled him even closer. Emo could see his every single eyelash, he could feel his hot breath, he could see his blush.

_Same as me…_

_._Jeagerjaques looked into that green eyes. Ulquiorra seemed scared.

_Is he trembling?_

Grimmjow looked at Emo's face again. So nervously beautiful. Everyone stared at them, but that was the last thing those two cared about. Ulquiorra almost forgot to slid his hand down on Ulquiorra's chin as he pulled him even more closer. He looked at those black and white lips.

_So close.._

Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's waist as he pulled him so close that there were only inches between them. Atmosphere in room was tense, everyone just stared at them wondering if they're really gonna do it. Ulquiorra closed eyes…

And then someone flung open the door.

''Which of you wankers took my hat?''

Everyone turned to Urahara. Grimmjow,still in that kissing pose with Ulquiorra turned to him.

''Oh shit'' he said as he noticed who rushed in. Ulquiorra, paler than ever, didn't even move,he just looked at Urahara. Then the teacher spoted his hat on Nnoitra's bed. He put it on his head and turned to Jiruga.

''I expect you not to do it ever again.'' Nnoitra nodded,scared. Then Urahara turned back going to leave.

''Anyway, end this party and go to your rooms,or…'' he stopped as he saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra,still in that pose. He raised his eyebrows.''Oh my, you're two are like that,hm?'' Teal haired teen looked at Ulquiorra,then back at teacher and again at Ulquiorra. Suddenly with bright red face jumped away from frozen Emo. Grimmjow nervously scratched his head.

''Eh,you know..it's not like that at all…it's just bi-'' Urahara smiled,but it was that stupid smile that made him look like an idiot.

''You don't have to explain me anything.'' And he winked at Grimmjow and left the room. Everyone was quiet.

Grimmjow never felt so embarrassed.

_What is going on with me? I was really going to kiss him_!

That was so awkward. He looked at Ulquiorra. Pale teen was standing there, blushing, looking to the ground,he looked like a statue_. _

_Man , he looks…not like himself at all_. _Did I make him look like that?_ Grimmjow felt terrible.

I_ don't wanna see him like that ever again._

Grimmjow jumped when Nnoitra put his hand around Kitty's shoulder.

''You're lucky,ne, Grimm?'' Jeagerjaques looked at him and then at Ulquiorra again. He sighed.

''Bye Nnoitra,Ikkaku!'' interrupted Ichigo and Renji,as were leaving the room together with Ishida,Byakuya,Szayel and Yumichika.

''Yeah,see ya!'' Ulquiorra nodded to Nnoitra and was about to leave too.''Well,you should go too,Grimm!'' said Jiruga and quickly pushed him out of the room,causing him bump in Ulquiorra.

''Sorry, Nnoitra pushed me.'' apologized Grimmjow to surprised Emo. Ulquiorra tried to smile.

''I …let's go.''

Jeagerjaques nodded and they went to their room. The silence was almost heavy.

_What should I do?_

Grimmjow nervously looked at Ulquiorra_. _

_I almost kissed him_.

He blushed with this memory in head. Finally,they arrived into their room. Pale teen grabbed his pajamas without even switching on the light.

''I'm going to take a shower '' he mumbled as he left the room. Grimjow sighed. Still in the dark he sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

_Really, what was I thinking?_

He closed eyes trying to forget it all, but it only made him thinking about it even more. Every move, every detail, that atmosphere, that feeling. Grimmjow terrified opened eyes. His hands were shaking a little. He was scared because of what he just realized.

_I wasn't going to kiss him because I had to…I was going to kiss him because I wanted to._

That realization itself made Grimmjow's heart beat faster, his cheeks turn red, his hands shake. Teal haired teen looked at his hands.

_What the hell is going on with me? Did I really…wanted to kiss guy?_

Grimmjow scowled as he felt that feeling again.

_No…I wanted to kiss Ulquiorra._

Grimmjw placed his head in hands again ,closing his eyes. He smiled, but it was a sad smile.

S_o I probably ended up liking guy,hm? That's troublesome._

Suddenly the door opened as Ulquiorra walked in. He saw Grimmjow.

''Hey,are you..ok?'' he asked. Jeagerjaques raised his head.

_Is Ulquiorra worrying about me?_

''Yeah,fine. Thanks for care.'' Emo glanced at him. He scowled, but then shrugged shoulders.

''I see…I just..no,nothing.'' And began to arrange his clothes in wardrobe.

_Sure he cares, I'm his friend_.

''Can I switch on the light?'' asked Ulquiorra. Grimmjow didn't listen, he was lost in his thoughts.

''Heh?'' he looked at Ulquiorra. Schiffer sighed.

'' The light. I can't see anything.'' Grimmjow blinked when he realized they're still in dark.

''L-light…sure.'' Ulquiorra went and switched on the light. He was without his make-up, dressed in his green pajamas. Grimmjow blushed.

_Why do I find him so beautiful? He's a guy, on top of that Emo freak! Stil..why do I like him?_ He looked at him.

''I'm sorry…'' mumbled Grimmjow. Ulquiorra turned at him, holding one of his t-shirts.

''Sorry about what?'' Jeagerjacques blinked. _He doesn't know? There's no way he couldn't know. He just wanna hear it from me._

''You know, about that…errr..how I tried…'' he just couldn't say it. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrows and came closer.

''You mean how you tried to kiss me?''

Grimmjow blushed so much that he didn't notice blush on pale teen's face at all.

''Yea..yeah, I'm sorry.'' Ulquiorra looked at him and almost smiled.

''You don't have to be sorry. You were forced to do it. I understand that everything is better than your pajamas.'' And he gave him another half-smile. It looked almost sincere. Jeagerjacques nodded as he watched Ulquiorra.

_He isn't angry? Could it be..no,that's just ridiculous._ Grimmjow sighed still watching pale teen as he continued to arrange his clothes in the wardrobe. He stood up and looked at the floor.

''Ulquiorra,you know…'' he mumbled. But then he paused and sidetracked the bed. Standing in front of Schiffer he was still looking on the floor. Ulquiorra closed the raised his raised his head,looking straight into green eyes.''I really wanted to kiss you back then.''

_God dammit! Why? Why am I telling him something like that? Am I stupid? What will he think about me? _

Ulquiorra widened his eyes and blushed. He looked away as the door was suddenly so interesting.

_SHIT!What's with this feeling? Geez,I'm so stupid…_Atmosphere was really heavy, silence as almost killing and one second lasted as one year. Finally,Ulquiorra turned at Grimmjow and looked into that blue eyes as he spoke .

''Then do so!''


	7. Alones

Oh, here we go again. My trashy story. No need to read this blabbering of mine BUT **before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Grimmjow just looked at Ulquiorra. There was no need to hesitate ,not that he could. He pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra closed eyes as he began to return the kiss. Grimmjow pulled him closer and wrapped his hands around Ulquiorra's waist. Pale teen slightly opened his mouth as he allowed the other one to explore his mouth with his tongue. Ulquiorra shivered when he felt Grimmjow's warm hands on his butt. He left a quiet moan escape and that motivated Grimmjow to fully break the kiss.

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's jaw and continued to his ear and down to neck and throat, kissing that porcelain skin. He felt how pale teen wrapped his hands around his neck. The heat was growing. _What's going on with me_..thought Grimmjow as he came back to tasting Ulquiorra's somehow sweet lips. Another moan escaped pale teen's mouth. Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra onto wardrobe and kissed him so passionately that he could feel his fast heart beat in synchronization with his own. It was like nothing else in the world existed in that moment. Grimmjow unbuttoned Ulquiorra's shirt breaking the kiss as he slid his hand on pale teen's chest . His hot skin touching Ulquiorra's colder one made him moan again. ''G..Grimmjow…'' mumbled Ulquiorra as Jeagerjacques grabbed his wrists and hold them on the wardrobe so he couldn't move. Not that he cared. Grimmjow finally kissed him again, making them both shiver.

Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's tongue all over his mouth. His brain was yelling _Stop! Stop! Enough!_, but his body needs were stronger. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to. It was like flame in flame. He set free one hand only to grab Grimmjow's t-shirt and pull him closer. _Stop…! _Ulquiorra kissed him never so intensely. _Stop…! _Grimmjow's grip became even stronger, but Ulquiorra didn't notice. All that mattered that time was Grimmjow. Nothing else. _Stop! _His brain resisted, but his body already gave up to other felt him. That's why he needed him. _Stop…! That's enough!_...another moan…Grimmjow grabbed his waist again.._Stop….!_

''Enough….!'' said Ulquiorra weakly and pushed Grimmjow away from himself, letting his hand on teal haired teen's chest. Grimmjow was warm, sweaty, and trembling. Both of them were gasping for the air. Ulquiorra looked into that blue eyes. _Flame in flame..that's my eyes in yours…_''That's enough…'' Grimmjow nodded. He was scared. _One kiss..I couldn't control myself at all._ He took a deep breath to regain control of himself again.''I'm …so sorry,Ulquiorra… I don't know what was happening with me…'' Ulquiorra looked at him. He seemed to be really ashamed .''That's not your fault. I…couldn't stop either…'' blushed pale teen. They just stood there staring at each other. How awkward. Suddenly Grimmjow cleared his throat. ''Eh…I'm going to bathroom.'' He quickly grabbed his 'pajamas' and practically escaped from room.

Ulquiorra was glad Grimmjow left him switched off the light and sighed as he took his ipod and chose some pathetic trashy song. He lay into bed, muffled into blanket and closed eyes. _Just what happened right now? How..how it will be from now on? We can't pretend nothing happened. It wasn't any ordinary kiss at all._ Ulquiorra felt blush spreading all over his face. Thanks god it was dark. Ulquiorra muffled into blanket again and tried to sleep. That music was disturbing him. He switched it off and put Ipod under his pillow.

Grimmjow was taking a shower. He stood under that calming stream of water himself consumed in deep thoughts. _What the hell did I do? Why? Why am I so attracted to Ulquiorra? He's a guy!_ Grimmjow sighed. _I kissed a guy…oh god._He sighed again. _And It wasn't any innocent kiss. It was regular French kiss. _He blushed._No..it was much more than that._ Grimmjow almost fell down when he realized what they actually did._ Thanks god he stopped me. I don't wanna even think about what It would be if he didn't…How far would I go?_ He swallowed. He never thought he could lose his control with a guy. _How am I supposed to face Ulquiorra now? _He didn't know. He tried to think about what was he going to tell him when he'll return to their room. Grimmjow even seriously thought that he would go to sleep to Nnoitra and Ikkaku, but it would just cause stupid questions. He sighed. It was so complicated just because of one kiss… He could still feel Ulquiorra's sweet lips on his owns. He could still feel that flame he set on fire in him. It wasn't his first kiss, but it was by far the best one. Grimmjow sighed as he switched off the water_. It's late now…Ulquiorra may be asleep now._

Ulquiorra lay in bed, eyes closed. He couldn't sleep at all. _What the hell was I thinking? Am I retarded? 'Then do so..' ? How could I be so pathetic?_ He was angry at himself._Why did I told him to kiss me anyway? Did I…_ Ulquiorra opened eyes and found himself staring into ceiling._Did I want to kiss him?_ No matter how much he thought about it, the answer was swallowed. _I wanted to kiss Grimmjow Jeagerjacques._ He swallowed anew. _Not only that. I kissed him._ Ulquiorra turned on his side, staring into wardrobe. His heart almost stopped as he imagined what was he doing there. The conclusion was undeniable. _I just made out with guy and I liked it. A lot._ He smiled. _That's pretty stupid. I wonder what Grim…_he stopped smiling. Grimmjow. _He left immediately after that. After I pushed him away._ Ulquiorra felt bad although he knew there was no other option ._I didn't want to stop it,but.._he swallowed , terrified. _How far would I let it to go? _He didn't want to ,he heard some sounds from outside. Was Grimmjow back? Ulquiorra felt how his heart began to beat faster. _Why am I so nervous?_ Ulquiorra knew. He didn't wanted to face Grimmjow so he decided to pretend he was asleep.

Grimmjow stopped in front of the door_. I'm eavesdropping on my own room. How pathetic._ Still, he placed his ear on the door and listened. He couldn't hear anything. It was quiet. '''s asleep!'' whispered Grimmjow and grabbed the doorknob ready to open the door. ''What are you doing?'' Grimmjow got scared and jumped away from the door.''Geez,Nnoitra! You almost got me a heart attack!'' Nnoitra grinned , suspiciously watching his friend. ''So,what happened? Between you and Ulquiorra?'' Grimmjow blushed and nervously scratched his head. ''Err…''

Ulquiorra heard voices. Nnoitra. And asked him what happened. ''Err…nothing! Why should something happen?'' spluttered out Jeagerjacques, but that wasn't thing Ulquiorra was interested in. He was sure Grimmjow wouldn't tell anybody. But Nnoitra…Did he know something? _There's no way…but…no,there's no way he could know._ Emo thought about it. Actually, there was a way Nnoitra could at least suspect them. He was the one who made that bet. If Grimmjow told him something…_That's stupid _thought Ulquiorra. _Grimmjow would never tell anybody._So..how Nnoitra knew? Ulquiorra decided not to think about it. _It's just coincidence. Yeah, a coincidence._

Grimmjow opened the door. Finally he got rid of Nnoitra. _That idiot never stop to ask…does he know something? Nah, he can't._ There was a bigger problem. He looked around the room. Dark and quiet as he expected. Grimmjow closed the door and headed to bed. Two steps..the floor crunched under his foots_._ Grimmjow's heart was beating really fast. I_ can't wake him up. _Another step…it crunched again. _Oh shit!_ He panic-stricken looked at Ulquiorra. He didn't even move._Lucky…_finally Grimmjow arrived into bed. He sat down and the bed made loud screeching noise…He checked Ulquiorra. Still not moving. Teal haired teen sighed in relief ,lay down and took blanket.

Silence. After half hour of awkward silence Grimmjow sighed. He didn't know why it felt so awkward and tense. _Jesus Christ ,he' asleep and still I feel so stupid…for being quiet. If I feel like this now, what will I do when he's awake?_ Grimmjow felt strange feeling in his stomach._ Nervosity? Nah,it's something else. He _sighed again. The time ran never so slowly.

Ulquiorra heard how Grimmjow sighed. He wondered what is he thinking about. _About me?_ Emo blushed. _He thinks I am asleep._Pale teen muffled in blanket deeper making it looks like he was sleeping. Actually, he was cold again_. He won't do anything tonight._Ulquiorra shuddered with cold. He felt the bed move. Grimmjow obviously couldn't sleep. _Just like me._ Ulquiorra's mind was too much busy to allow him to sleep. He had two choices : Thinking about Grimmjow or about how cold he was. Suddenly,he coughed.

Grimmjow heard Ulquiorra coughed. He looked at pale teen's back. Even in the dark he could see how was he trembling. _He's cold again. Geez, Ulqui,you're such a pussy. What should I do?_ Grimmjow thought about it. He just couldn't ignore it. _But…_then he decided._ Fuck my reputation, fuck my doubts._ And Grimmjow wrapped one arm around Ulquiorra's waist, pulling him closer to himself.

Ulquiorra widened his eyes. _Did he just hug me? Are you kidding me? Yeah, he actually hugged me._ Emo could clearly feel Grimmjow's calm heart beat. He wasn't cold anymore. Grimmjow's embrace felt so warm, so good, so comfortable, so safe. Ulquiorra allowed himself to enjoy that contact. He wanted him to stay like that, by his side, his brain was arguing that it was wrong, his body told him it wasn't. He believed his body once. This feeling of Grimmjow's arms wrapped around him was so calming. Ulquiorra closed the eyes and he was already almost asleep when he heard Grimmjow. ''Ulquiorra..I..'' he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.''I know you don't hear me…that's why I need to…tell you something…'' he paused for a moment. _Tell me what, Grimmjow? What do you need?_ ''I …think I really like you.''


	8. I already know

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Grimmjow woke up and immediately realized that he was still hugging Ulquiorra. _Oh shit, I can't move, otherwise I'll wake him ._He couldn't move at he just stayed still. ''Grimmjow, you're awake?'' asked calm voice quietly. Grimmjow almost got a heart attack. _Ulquiorra isn't sleeping?WHAT?_.He blushed when he remembered where his hand was. Exactly, wrapped around pale teen's waist.''Geez, Ulquiorra, you scared me! How long have you been awake?'' he asked, trying not to think about his hand. Maybe Ulquiorra didn't notice.''Hm..about an hour, I guess.'' Jeagerjacques widened blue eyes. _An hour? I'm not awake even 10 minutes! _He nervously watched back of Schiffer's head.''Ulquiorra…I'm sorry…'' Ulquiorra sighed and just asked. ''Sorry about what, Grimmjow?'' Teal haired teen suspiciously looked at him. _He doesn't know?_ ''Err…my hand…I..'' he stuttered , but then heard Ulquiorra's laugh. He scowled.''What's funny here?'' he asked almost angrily. Ulquiorra laughed again.''You really think I would let you hug me if I didn't want to?'' Grimmjow's heart began to beat faster._He..he likes it?For real?_Grimmjow was surprised._''_You…like it?'' asked teal haired teen quietly. Ulquiorra turned to him and looked directly into blue eyes. He smiled again as he leaned closer. Grimmjow blushed when he noticed that between their faces were just inches. Also between their lips. Ulquiorra placed his hand on his cheek and pulled him closer…and someone knocked on the door and opened.

Both of them jumped away from other one so quickly that it caused them fall from the bed.''Ouch..'' mumbled Grimmjow and looked at _that bastard_ who disturbed them.'' Oh my…did I interrupted something?'' asked _idiotic_ voice from behind _even more idiotic _fan.''Not at all, just surprised us, that's all.'' Said Ulquiorra as he got up from the floor. Urahara blinked at them. ''Okay,I get ready fot breakfast.'' Grimmjow looked at him._When will that old hag stop coming at situations like this?_? He didn't like that smile. He didn't like it at all. He had an urgent need to take that fan and stuck it into his throat, but he managed to control himself and just watched how teacher left fanning himself with smile.

Grimmjow stared at Ulquiorra as he was eating his breakfast. Everyone in dining room was chatting with others, so no one didn't how Schiffer looked up from his newspapers .''Grimmjow, don't stare at me.'' whispered. The called one blushed and looked to his plate only to raise his eyes at pale teen again. Ulquiorra sighed.''Stop staring at me.'' he whispered.''I don't want to.'' Answered Jeagerjacques and grinned at him. Emo smiled and with little blush spreading across his face returned to suspiciously watched them. Not that they noticed. Grimmjow simply couldn't tear his eyes off Ulquiorra. Pale teen looked at him, smiled, and looked away. Jiruga curiously watched that eye-conversation he just noticed.''Are you eating well?'' asked dopey voice as Urahara walked near their table. Everyone turned at him. Another stupid look from behind the fan. ''Anyway, I will forget about that yesterday party if you'll promise me it won't happen ever again, right?'' Boys nodded in relifef.''I seriously thought he's gonna punish us.'' Said Ikkaku happily when the teacher left.'''s great how it ended.'' grinned Grimmjow and gave an important look to Ulquiorra. Nnoitra watched his friend. He wanted to know.

''Hey,Nnoitra,here!'' yelled Grimmjow. They were playing football. Nnoitra send the ball to his friend who aimed to the soccer goal.''And it's there!'' grinned teal haired player. He chortled and turned to Ulquiorra, his team-mate. He was standing there, expressionless and totally disinterested face as usual.''Hey, aren't you at least a bit impressed we made a point so easily?''he asked. Ulquiorra raised eyebrows. ''This is a game. It's normal.'' He said with that completely calm scowled at him. ''You're such Emo, Ulquoiorra.''. Although he wouldn't ever admit it , he almost subconsciously wanted to show himself and impress emo teen. It seemed it didn't worked at all. Jeagerjacques looked at Ulquiorra again. They didn't talk properly since morning. Since they tried to kiss. Grimmjow shaked his head. This isn't time for thoughts like these.I have to focus on the game. Hell yeah! He nodded and participated the match again. But soon he found out that he isn't able to focus on the game anymore when Ulquiorra's around. Such for Jeagerjacques' dismay._Why can't I stop looking at him? If it will continue like this we're gonna lose because of me._ Grimmjow's mind obviously considered Ulquiorra more important that whole match. Even in sports wear he looked incredibly attractive to Grimmjow.'' Grimmjow,pay some attention to the game!'' admonished him Yumichika who noticed his inattention.''Yes,of course.'' Answered Jeagerjacques and little embarrassed looked really tried to think of nothing but the match,but he simply wasn't able to. He could tried as much as possible, but his eyes kept returning to pale teen. Ulquiorra glared at him , clearly warning. Grimmjow blushed and sighed when he realized that Ulquiorra was still way more interesting than stupid he got hit by the ball and fell on the grass.''Ouch,that hurts,ya know?'' he mumbled..''It wouldn't if you cared about the ball! Pay some fuc*ing attention!'' gave him hell Renji as the captain. ''Yes,sir..'' nodded ashamed Grimmjow. Ulquiorra walked to him and offered him haired teen looked at him from the land.''Huh..Ulquiorra?'' he asked surprised, but took the pale hand and stood up. Green eyes looked at him. '' Play the game properly.'' Jeagerjacques blushed and looked at his own feet.'' I can't help it.'' He whispered. Ulquiorra almost smiled.'' We can talk stay focused.'' Grimmjow nodded and run away. It worked.

After training Grimmjow stayed in showers longer than usual. He was happy since he cared about every single match he played, even about trainings. He always won. _But…_ he scowled as he washed his hair._Today I almost lost._ He hit the wall._ I can't afford to be distracted like that ever again. Ulquiorra…right,he haven't come here yet._ Grimmjow thought about it. He said they can talk._Talk…about what?_ He tried to imagine the situation…_Me and Ulquiorra..talking about..us?...yeah…the atmosphere…what should I say? What do I want to know? How does he feel about me?_ In Grimmjow's head popped the picture of him confessing to Ulquiorra and then asking ''How do you feel about me? ''. He didn't even have to say it loud how gay it was. Teal haired teen blushed._Come to think about it…I actually am gay._ He grinned._There's no helping it. I don't care as long as I'm gay for him._ He was a good line. He should write it down later._I really want to talk to him._ He took the towel and left to the lockers-room.

Ulquiorra sighed. _I won't make it in time . That meeting with Grimmjow. _He didn't want to refer it as 'date' even though it was more date than anything else. He sighed anew. Urahara ordered him to clean the deposit of sports , arranging all kinds of balls on the shelf he was thinking about nothing else than Grimmjow. That guy was interesting. He liked him._No…_Ulquiorra smiled. It was definitely more than that. He noticed that his hands were shaking._ Could it be…love?_ He took a deep breath. _It's still too early for assuming that. Can I possibly love Grimmjow Jeagerjacques?_ _That guy is famous womanizer. I heard about him at my old 's the one usually bullying people like me. Then why does he…?_ He shaked his head and began to wipe out the floor._ I don't know him well. Just for a few so…this feeling..it can't be mistaken…not after all that happened._ He sighed again and looked at his watch. _I can't make it in time. Grimmjow is probably gone by now._ He returned to his usual no-expression . _What would I tell him anyway?_

''So..you're still here.'' Grimmjow almost dropped his towel by shock.''Nnoitra! Dude! Stop scaring me!'' he said and went to his locker. His best friend just shrugged shoulder. He carefully watched his friend.'' Say, Grimm…you're my best friend, and I'm your best friend,right?'' he asked , almost whispering. Jeagerjacques looked at him confused as he put on his shorts. _What's all this about? Weird._ ''Sure thing man. What's the matter?'' Nnoitra looked at him. Grimmjow put on his jeans._ What's with that look? Is he..analyzing me? It sure looks like_ _it._ He put on his shirt and sat on the bench. Nnoitra sat next to him, looking at his hands.''Grimmjow,do you trust me?'' Teal haired teen watched him suspiciously._This isn't like 's going on?_ ''Sure I do..Nnoitra,what-'' but he was stopped by serious look his friend gave him.''Then tell me…'' he said resolutely. Jeagerjacques stared at him with bright blue eyes quietly. Jiruga continued.''There is something happening between you and…Ulquiorra, isn't it?'' Grimmjow widened blue eyes and looked at his hands, trying not to blush. Useless.''W-what are you talking about ? What should be happening betwee-'' he was stopped by simple direct look of his friend.'' Don't lie to me Grimmjow. I already know.''


	9. Parla con me

Oh, by the way, the title comes from Italian. It means 'talk to me'.Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Grimmjow shocked looked at Nnoitra. _He knows?_ He felt his face turning red._ What the heck? There's no way he could now. It can't be._ ''What are you talking about Nnoitra? We..'' he tried.''Grimmjow! I told you not to lie to me!'' said Nnotra. Grimmjow blushed and looked at his hands.''I'll ask you once more.'' Continued Jiruga. ''Please tell me the truth this time. Is there something between you and Ulquiorra?'' Jeagerjacques didn't respond. He thought about it. ''What do you want me to say,Nnoitra?'' he almost whispered. His friend looked at him.''Did you..kiss him?''he asked. Grimmjow looked at him and with blush across his face slowly nodded.

Nnoitra sighed. ''I knew it.'' He told to himself. Teal haired teen stayed quiet_. I told him_. He felt like he no longer had the strength to lie or hide anything.''So,what exactly happened?'' asked Jiruga curiously. Grimmjow looked away and took a deep breath.''He told me to…do it. Nnoitra with surprise raised eyebrows.''He told you? Ulquiorra?'' Grimmjow just nodded.''I..I couldn't help it. I couldn't hold back. It was like…like…my heart was thinking instead of my brain. I just couldn't…'' he stopped, trying to organize his thoughts. _Am I really telling this to him?_ Nnoitra put hand around Grimmjow's shoulder.''That's…''

Ulquiorra sighed. _I did it_. He looked at time. Good_, maybe I can still make it._ He closed the storage of the sports articles and headed to the showers_. I hope he's still here._

''That's what you call gravitation, Grimmjow.'' Continued Nnoitra. Grimmjow looked up to him.''Gravitation? You mean that manga?'' Nnoitra's dark eyes glared at him.''No,it just sounded , you are really idiot,you know..''Grimmjow he wide opened his eyes..''You think..'' His friend just smiled.''That you're in love with him? I'm not the one who's supposed to know.'' Jeagerjacques blushed.''That's not what I meant..I know that I'm..you know..I just..I..'' he didn't how to say it_. How does one express those feelings that make you so nervous but happy with words? How do you say it?_ Thought Grimmjow. That word came like flash. ''So, it really is this,Grimm? You really love him,right?''

Ulquiorra froze as he put his hand on the doorknob. Someone is there with Grimmjow. He listened to that voice_. Nnoitra? What does he want here?_ Curiosity won and he stayed quiet. _Huh? They're not saying anything. Maybe…_''So,it really is this,Grimm?You really love him, right?'' Ulquiorra widened eyes. _W-what did Nnoitra say?_ His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it wanted jump out of his chest. _Does Grimmjow really love me? _He had to know, so he stood closer to the door and listened, wanting to know the answer of teal haired teen.

Grimmjow blushed and looked at Nnoitra. He didn't need to think about it, because he was sure it was truth. ''I do.'' He said calmly. It was strange admit that he loved that guy, that emo freak who painted his nails black and listened to classical music. Even so, he was totally sure.''I love him. That's right, I would do anything just to see him smile.'' Nnoitra chuckled. _''_He can smile?_''_ Grimmjow glared at him, but then smiled.''Shut up, Nnoitra.'' he said happily. He was happy Nnoitra asked him, that he was able to tell him. Tell someone. He watched his friend. ''You won't tell anyone, won't you?'' asked Grimm carefully. Nnoitra turned to him.'' Of course not. First, I'm not that bad..and second..no one would believe me anyway.'' Grimmjow chuckled. ''You've got a point here. No one would believe this. I didn't either.'' Jiruga nodded and clapped his friend on the back. ''You were always slow, but if it's that bad, then…'' Jeagerjacques growled at him.'' I said shut up. I was confused and scared and…'' Nnoitra giggled.''and in love..'' he sang. Grimmjow slightly punched him in ribs and blushed. ''I said shut up!'' he smiled. Nnoitra sighed and stood up. ''I've gotta go. Thanks for telling me the truth.'' Jeagerjacques smiled.'' Thanks for talking to me. It helped a lot.'' And he closed eyes as he lay on the bench.''See ya'' mumbled his friend and opened the door.

Ulquiorra froze as he faced Nnoitra who just came out and closed the door.''Oh, so you're here? What a coincidence.'' Said Jiruga. Green-eyed teen blushed and he looked away. ''Is Grim-'' …..''Grimmjow in there? Sure.'' Replied Nnoitra before Ulquiorra could even asked properly. Emo nervously looked at him and away again. ''I see…'' Nnoitra fascinated watched him. He never saw that calm and emotionless teen so nervous._ Is that what Grimmjow did to him? Interesting._''You should go there.'' Ulquiorra's green eyes looked up to him.''Huh?'' Nnoitra stared at him.'' Don't try, I know you listened . You should go there.'' Said resolutely. Ulquiorra blushed and nodded. He put hand on the doorknob and turned to Nnoitra who was about to leave.''Nnoitra…thank you''. Jiruga nodded and walked away.

Ulquiorra opened the door. Grimmjow looked up from the bench and almost fell over when he saw pale teen. ''Ul-Ulquiorra. What are…did you…?'' Ulquiorra closed the door and nodded. ''I I wanted to ….wanted to tell you that I…I…I feel the same.'' He mumbled with bright red face. Grimmjow sat up, not believing his ears. _What did he say?_ ''You..you…'' he couldn't say it. Ulquiorra shyly came closer and looked into blue eyes.'' I love you.'' He said quietly but enough loudly for Grimmjow. Jeagerjacques stood up and without any word walked to Ulquiorra, put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

Ulquiorra was surprised when he felt Grimmjow's lips pressing against his own, but he liked it. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed other teen's tongue enter his mouth. He completely subconsciously grabbed Grimmjow's shirt and pulled him closer. Grimmjow broke the kiss.''I love you too…''whispered into Ulquiorra's ear. Schiffer closed eyes and let other teen kiss his jawbone and neck.'' I know..'' he moaned.'' I heard that…''. Grimmjow slid his hand on Ulquiorra's back , pulled him even closer and kissed him on the lips again. Suddenly black haired teen took initiative and pushed Grimmjow on the floor.

He kneeled over surprised Jeagerjacques and kissed him passionately, holding his wrists on the floor. He kissed Grimmjow's neck and let go of his wrists only to put away the t-shirt covering that muscular chest. He kissed his shoulder and continued his way down. Grimmjow slightly moaned and tried to release his hands. He never expected Ulquiorra to have the strength to hold him back, however, Ulquiorra had.''S-stop it..'' whispered Grimmjow when Ulquiorra kissed his nipple. He shivered when he felt those cold lips.''We can't…no…'' he moaned again. Pale teen stopped.''Don't worry. I won't do anything naughty.'' He whispered as he touched that well toned skin with pale fingers.''I just wanted to feel it.'' He placed his head on Grimmjow's chest. '' And hear it. That heart of yours.''

Grimmjow sighed and embraced Ulquiorra,pulling him closer. He closed eyes.''So, what is it like? My heart.'' He asked quietly. Pale teen took a deep breath,eyes also closed.'' It's calm..warm. Under that cold, sarcastic cover it's caring and loving.'' Jeagerjacques chuckled.'' Is it so? I don't think so.'' Ulquiorra didn't move.''You don't? Why?'' Grimmjow sighed anew.'' I'm not calm, only when you're with me. I'm not warm, it's you who's warming me up. I'm not caring , I only care about for sure I'm not loving, I only love you.'' _Oh god, that sounds pathetic. Really, it's like from some Spaniard soap opera._It seemed that Ulquiorra didn't care. They lay quiet for a while,Grimmjow's hand playing with raven hair, when Ulquiorra spoke.'' I didn't believe it. That I could love you even so I almost don't know you. But when I heard what you said, I knew it was truth. If you can love me then I can love you as well.'' Grimmjow just purred. ''Grimmjow?Can I ask you something?'' asked Ulquiorra quietly . Grimmjow purred in agreed. '' Why did you tell Nnoitra?'' Teal haired teen opened eyes and looked at black haired head and porcelain face with closed eyes.''Well…I couldn't hold it in me all alone. I..I had to tell someone.'' Ulquiorra sighed.''You should have told me.'' he whispered.''Tell you? That wasn't so easy. I didn't know how you felt about me.'' Ulquiorra opened green eyes .'' You could try.'' He said. Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.''So I should just come and say 'I love you Ulquiorra. Will you be my boyfriend'?'' Ulquiorra almost smiled , enjoying the feeling of Grimmjow's heart.'' Exactly. That's what you should have done.'' Jeagerjacques looked at him and carefully sat up, slowly pushing Ulquiorra away. Now pale teen kneeled between his legs. He took his hands and look into green orbs.'' Ulquiorra, I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?'' he said, trying to make it sound romantic, but it was more ironic. _We made out and confessed to each other. This is lame._ He watched how Ulquiorra looked at him and green eyes locked with blue opened his mouth. ''Will I be your boyfriend? I wonder…'' he looked at Grimmjow .'' I …probably won't. No, I won't be your boyfriend.'' He said.


	10. Rules in Love

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Grimmjow widened eyes.''No?'' Ulquiorra leaned over and kissed him on his forehead.'' You should see your face.'' Grimmjow Ulquiorra smiled.''Just joking. I will be your 'boyfriend' or something.''he whispered. Grimmjow sighed in relief. ''You sure don't understand jokes, Ulquiorra. You scared me. So, are you really gonna be my boyfriend?'' he propped on his palms, smiling as Ulquiorra put his hands on his shoulders.''Of course,because…'' continued Schiffer and kissed Grimmjow's tip of nose.'' I only want to…'' he kissed his cheek and continued down.'' Be with you…'' and kissed his lips. ''It's simple as that.'' And with this he stood up. Grimmjow looked up to him. Ulquiorra almost smiled . '' We should go to dinner or others will be worried. Let's go.'' Grimmjow nodded and stood up. They left and headed to hotel.

While walking he looked at Ulquiorra who stopped smiling completely and put on his usual emotionless face.'' What's with that face?'' asked Grimmjow curiously. Ulquiorra looked at him.''Nothing. That's my usual face, if you forgot.'' Jeagerjacques chuckled nervously.''No..I just like your smile.'' Green eyes looked up to him. They smiled. Ulquiorra didn't , but his eyes blushed and smiled too.''I guess that's enough. Actually, this way I'll get to be the only one seeing your smile,right?'' Pale teen nodded and grabbed Grimmjow's hand. He leaned closer and slightly kissed him on the lips.''You're the only one .That reminds me, will we tell others? About us?'' asked Ulquiorra. Grimmjow looked at him at thought about it. ''I guess not. They wouldn't understand it do you think?'' he asked for opinion of black haired teen. ''I think you're right. We'll maybe tell them someday,but for now,let's keep it a secret.'' And they continued to dinner.

''Alright everyone. Now when we are after dinner,let's go and pack!'' smiled Urahara .''Urahara-sensei, we're leaving tonight?'' asked Ikkaku curiously. ''Of course,otherwise he wouldn't tell us to pack.'' answered Yumichika. Byakuya just stood up and left. ''Man, he isn't very social, is he?'' asked Ichigo. Ishida looked to him .'' Kurosaki, you haven't heard?'' Now everyone looked at Ishida.''Heard about what?'' asked Grimmjow. Ishida sighed and looked at Renji,who nodded.'' Well, Byakuya's girlfriend,Hisana, with who he has been dating since elementary school died last summer. She was an orphan and I heard that Kuchiki family adopted her younger sister.'' Told them Ishida. '' Yeah, Rukia Kuchiki is Hisana's sister,but she resembles Byakuya so much that nobody never noticed she isn't his real sister.'' Added watched them, kinda interested. ''Are you talking about that small girl with black hair we saw before departure?'' he asked. Renji nodded. Ichigo stared at them. ''Poor Byakuya. I didn't have and idea what he had been trough. '' Nnoitra shaked his head. ''Me neither. I think I understand him a little bit more now.'' He sighed. ''Let's go, I think we all have some work to do.'' They all left, leaving the sad history of Kuchiki Byakuya behind.

When Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrived to their room, Grimmjow noticed the silence. _We are both thinking about Byakuya. Well, we should change topic._ ''Hey, Ulquiorra,what are we going to do?'' asked Jeagerjacques when he closed the door. Ulquiorra put out his suitcase and stared at him. ''Pack,of course.'' Grimmjow laughed.''That's not what I meant. Once we get home,we won't sleep in the same room_(bed)_ and we won't eat our dinner and breakfast together. What would be our relationship like?'' Ulquiorra was almost surprised by his question.''Well, I suppose it would be much alike it's now.'' He said and began to put his clothes in his suitcase. Grimmjow came closer.''You think so? So I'll be able to do this…'' he whispered and hugged Ulquiorra from behind. Pale teen felt how hot rushed into his face, but managed to stay cool.''And I will be able to do this…'' continued Kitty and kissed his blushed._I just..love him so much?_ He smiled.''And I will be able to-'' continued Grimmjow,but he didn't finish because Ulquiorra kissed him on the surprised teen could even think about returning the kiss, Emo boy broke it.''I suppose so.'' He whispered. Grimmjow smiled and hugged him tighter.''Grimmjow,we have to pack. '' said Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow didn't let him go. ''Come on, Grimmjow!'' tried pale teen once again. Useless. His boyfriend just rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. Schiffer sighed and thought about options.''Grimmjow…'' he said and suddenly turned straight to his face and kissed him. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Grimmjow was so surprised that he actually let go. Ulquiorra turned away , so teal haired teen wouldn't see how he blushed.''Let's do this.'' He said and returned to packing. Grimmjow sighed._No fun today, man. It doesn't matter anyway. Just be loved by him is enough for now._He yawned and got to collecting of all his belongings.

He already had almost everything thrown on his side of bed when he dared to look at teen was quietly putting his things in suitcase. Grimmjow quietly admired the way those raven hair was falling into pale face. He loved the greenest color of those eyes._Was he always this beautiful? Was he always so beautiful that I almost can't breathe when I see him?_ He stared at Ulquiorra as it was his first time seeing him.''What now?'' asked Emo boy when he noticed intense stare the other teen was giving him. Grimmjow blushed and scratched his head.''Err…nothing,please continue.'' He mumbled. Ulquiorra watched him tried to avoid eye contact._I don't know what would I do if I saw his would I say…I have the feeling that 'I love you' isn't enough…_He was shocked of what he feeling was something he never felt knew very well what it was just one problem – how to deal with it. He looked at Ulquiorra, who already returned to his suitcase, but with the corner of eye still watching Grimmjow._Love…it's the game I don't know how to play…_he thought desperately._What are rules in love anyway?_

''Grimmjow,are you alright?'' asked Ulquiorra. Asked one looked at him. ''Huh…well, I'm kinda nervous.'' He stammered. Emo boy raised his was interesting._''_Nervous? What is going on? Tell me.'' he said much to surprise of Grimmjow.''You…want to know?'' he asked. Pale teen put on his face something you could almost call confused expression.''Why so surprised?You're my …er,boyfriend after all.'' He explained. Blue eyes looked up and met the green ones.''Er,well, you know…I..recently…'' Grimmjow took a deep breathe. ''I mean, I've never loved anyone before, so this is totally new to me. Also, I think I love you so much that I can barely stand it, and it's so confusing because we have known each other just for a few weeks, but still it feels like I know you and I love you since I was born. I just don't know what to do!'' he said so quickly that Ulquiorra needed about a minute to understand all of it.''What to do,you say?'' he finally asked, confused. Grimmjow looked up to him.''Yeah, I mean, can I hug you, or should I kiss you? What should I say? What I can and what I can't?'' he explained. Ulquiorra just stared. He never expected someone so emotional and opened like Jeagerjacques to have such a problem. It was surprising._Surprising, unexpected, and kinda cute._

''Grimmjow,…'' said Ulquiorra as he came closer and hugged him.''You don't need to worry about that. Just do what you think is right, don't think about it too much.''_ Wow…I said that and I don't even feel pathetic. That love is sure something! _He felt how Grimmjow put his hand around him, pulling him closer. He had to admit he really liked that warmth of other teen's loved a phone rang.

''Grimmjow,is that yours?'' he asked as he backed off. Teal haired teen took out his cellphone and nodded.''Mother. I have to pick this up.'' He explained and answered the phone.''Hi mom!'' he said. Ulquiorra widened eyes._Just how can he make so childish voice?_ ''I'm packing right now….yep, I changed my underwear . …yes….sure….I'll call you when we'll arrive, okay?...Yeah, I missed you too.'' And he hang was staring at him. Pale teen blinked. Now he actually understood why Grimmjow's mother bought him turquoise pajamas with teddy bears.'' Just shut up.'' Said Jeagerjacques when he noticed it. He sighed and closed his suitcase.''I'm done.''

And so it came. They were all gathered around the bus,trying to put their bags in. Finally, when they managed to do it,they stood up next to Urahara in front of the hotel.''So boys, just say 'BYE BYE' to the hotel. '' Nnoitra and Ikkaku looked at him with killing intention…_say BYE BYE?.''_ I'm sure we all learned something new here and had there a lot of fun, nee?'' fan-user continued, ignoring glares of his smiled._ Indeed, I learned a lot here. And I had fun too. I enjoyed it quite a lot._He looked at Ulquiorra standing next to him and almos grabbed his hand, when he realized he shouldn't be doing this in front of others. But suddenly he felt colder fingers intertwined with his owns. He looked at Ulquiorra, who didn't even moved a muscle in smiled._ I get it know…I see_

They chose seats in about middle of the bus. Grimmjow sat closer to the window and happily watched how Ulquiorra sat next to him._Little things like this…makes me happy…_ The pus parted in direction of Karakura town.

Ulquiorra was exhausted. He didn't care and rested his head on the nearest shoulder. Grimmjow smiled softly when he felt it, and then returned to watching horizon outside the window. The sunset was close._So that's what is it. To love someone._ Thought Grimmjow. He understood know. They understood the happiness he heard one that cannot be described with words. He smiled again and even with possibility someone will see them, grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. _I see….there aren't any but one rule in love. That one is to love and be loved in return. The greatest thing I have ever learned. _He looked at the sunset._Thank you, Ulquiorra._

Pale teen felt how Grimmjow grabbed his hand, but he was too sleepy to react. He closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard some terrible screeching noise and opened eyes again just in moment to see a huge truck running into the . He heard others screaming and felt how the truck pushed the bus from the road. The bus,or what was left from it, turned to one side. Ulquiorra, along with others, fell from his seat. He hit his head and closed eyes in pain. Then he felt something like drops on his face. It was hot. He opened eyes. Green orbs widened in shock. ''GRIMMJOW!''


	11. Need youLove you

Oh yeah, it was fun writing this one. But when I look at it now, I mean, it's a few months since I wrote it, when I look at it, it seems so chlicé and stupid :DOokay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

Ulquiorra felt a pain on one side of his head, but he didn't care. He didn't want to believe what has just happened._This can't be._ He managed to catch Grimmjow before he fell , and now he held him,unable to do anything.''Are y-you 'k-kay,Ul-quiorra?'' coughed teal haired teen together with blood. Ulquiorra took courage to look at him. Grimmjow was mess. His chest was soaked in blood,his eyes blurry. Schiffer scowled and held his boyfriend closer.''And you ask me that? Are you stupid? Don't talk…'' he whispered desperately. Grimmjow smiled weakly. ''That's me,st-upid one.'' He spitted out blood. Ulquiorra didn't cry. There wasn't time for crying. The time Grimmjow had. He opened mouth to say something,but he found himself unable to speak, as he watched his dear one dying._No, I mustn't think like this. He's not going to die,he's definitely not going to die._''Even i-if you say i…t'll be a-alright, still…I..'' low voice was interrupted by Ulquiorra's.''It'll be alright. You'll be alright.'' He said calmly,although it was hard to keep his voice from shaking._Why am I doing this? It's more than obvious that nothing is going to be alright. We both know. Who am I trying to assure? Him…_he looked at all the blood…_ or myself?_ ''You have to be.'' He added. Grimmjow coughed blood tried to look around,but everything was destroyed.''Grimmjow!'' yelled Ichigo,who seemed okay enough.''Did someone call the ambulance?'' he replied positivetly,saying number of minutes in which it should arrive,but Ulquiorra didn't him it seemed that every second of waiting was an eternity. _This can't be…am I dreaming?_

Suddenly someone put hand on his shoulder. ''Boy,we need to get him out of here.'' Pale teen looked at his teacher,who seemed different than before. More reliable,more like a person to look up to,to follow. He nodded,and helped Urahara take him out. They lay him on the grass and Ulquiorra immediately kneeled beside him. Grimmjow heavily raised blurry eyes at his opened dry lips and tried to say something,but his voice was too low to be heard. Schiffer noted that and bended down, closer.''L-let's ..see each…o..ot..'' Grimmjow stopped and gasped for air. This was when Ulquiorra saw more and more blood coming not only from deep wounds,but also from his lover's lips._His lungs were probably pierced through, judging from his breathing and the blood._ In times like this Ulquiorra hated himself for being son of a if he wanted to believe Grimmjow will be alright, he couldn't, for he knew too well how serious those wounds were._Doctors can fix that, come on! They can heal him._But only thing in his head was low percentual number of people who survived having their lungs pierced. He slightly touched Grimmjow's cheeks, wiping out the blood from his mouth.''Shh,don't talk,just try to breath slowly. ''_Stay with me._ He could almost hear the ambulance now.

Suddenly he saw Grimmjow's hand lightly touching his own and weakly pushing it hurt when he noticed that hand he remembered as warm and strong was now colder and weaker than his.''Let-let's..meet…e-each..o..ot..other ..n…next..life.'' said teal haired teen quietly. ''Grimmjow,you aren't going to die,so don't talk about next life here!'' Ulquiorra said flatly._I can't tell him how worried I actually am. Although he deserves to know, I can't._

The ambulance arrived. In total, three cars arrived. Doctors from one of them immediately went to see Grimmjow. One of them asked Ulquiorra to stay did so,watching the doctors as they put Grimmjow carefully on the strechter and carried him in the car._Don't leave me._''Can I go with him?'' he asked without even realizing looked at him,and to Ulquiorra's surprise nodded. He got in the car and sat beside Grimmjow,grabbing his cold hand.''I'm with you,Grimmjow. '' he whispered. Not so blue eyes,more gray ones now,looked at him.''I'm ..g..glad..for ..that.'' he managed to say.''Sir,please,you shouldn't talk now.'' Said one of the doctors to him. ''Right, we can talk later.'' Said Ulquiorra .Grimmjow even smirked at that.''You do-don't ac..actu-ally be-li..eve it,..do..you…Ul-Ulqui?'' he asked. _I don't. But I have to,for you._ Thought pale teen,but actually only held Grimmjow's hand tighter. He tried to concentrate only on Grimmjow,trying not to hear what doctors were saying. But he couldn't not see that respiration machine and he couldn't not see how doctors scowled when they torn his shirt apart and saw injuries.''Am..I..s-so…mess-e-'' Grimmjow couldn't finish because Ulquiorra kissed him. He didn't care what the doctors were doing or what they were kissed him because he needed to. He felt taste of Grimmjow's blood,but he didn't care. He broke the kiss and caressed his boyfriend's head, fingers running trough teal hair.''Wh-y..did..yo-u..d..do..th..at?'' asked Grimmjow between gasping._Because I couldn't miss our last kiss._But instead of that painful truth,he just said ''Because you obviously needed me.''_ I needed you. I still you._

When they arrived to hospital,doctors immediately took Grimmjow on the operating room. Ulquiorra watched how his heart was taken away with him.''Grimmjow! I'll be waiting!'' he shouted,hoping he heard that._I miss you even now._ He slowly entered the waiting room and sat,when nurse arrived.''Excuse me sir,do you know the young man that was just taken in?The one with teal hair.'' She asked. Ulquiorra looked at her and took out some file and pen.''And do you know his name?'' she asked. ''I do. It's Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, J-E-A-G-E-R-J-A-C-Q-U-E-S.'' he wrote it down. '' you know his date of birth?''she asked. ''I'm sorry. I do not.'' Said Ulquiorra and scowled._I don't even know when your birthday is. I'm so sorry Grimmjow._''And his address or his family contact?'' ''Sorry, I do not. But our teacher does. I'm sure he'll arrive here sooner or later.'' He said. Nurse thanked him and realized how little things he actually knew about head was now spinning a bit, he didn't know why, he didn't care. He sat down and put propped his elbows against his knees,hiding his face in palms._ How terrible boyfriend I have been…even though just for one day._

''Ulquiorra.'' He turned to that voice and saw Urahara, Ishida,Szayell coming in ,followed by Nnoitra and Ichigo.''How's he?'' asked Urahara. Ulquiorra shook his head,unable to one said , Ulquiorra spoke.''The others?'' he asked.''Byakuya had and opened injury on his head,so they're sewing it. Yumichika hit his head hard so he has to lay down. Renji broke his leg and Ikkaku cut his hand badly. But they're be alright.'' Said Ishida. Ulquiorra looked at him. He had his hand in bandage and several little cuts on his hands and face,but everything was clean. He probably got first aid in ambulance. Szayell had just a few cuts,Nnoitra seemed to be okay and Ichigo had black course,everyone was kinda mass of bruises,even Urahara. "And what about you?" Nnoitra asked him."I'm alright", Ulquiorra said simply and thought about it. Everyone was alright. _Except..._

''It's probably because of your seats,that Grimmjow took the worse. The truck hit exactly the middle of the since you seem to be okay, Grimmjow probably shielded you.'' Said Szayell. Nobody else didn't say anything. Sometimes someone tried, but no one listened. After some time Byakuya joined them,with plaster above his right eyebrow.''Ikkaku's injuries are still getting sewed and Renji is getting a said he'll come later.'' He informed Urahara,who nodded. Then Byakuya sat down ,Ikkaku came,and after that even Renji with came too,brought there by nurse , and in a time,that seemed like century,the door opened and doctor came.

Ulquiorra,and everyone else who could immediately stood up and looked at doctor askingly, the doctor shook his head and turned to Urahara.''Sir,were you his teacher?'' when Urahara noded,doctor added ''We need to talk.'' And they went few meters away from the looked at each other,not knowing what's going just stared at the door.

_Were you his teacher?Why did you…_

''How is he?'' asked Nnoitra ,looking at Urahara.''Why don't you tell us anything? Why?He's our friend! We want to know!'' he yelled at teacher. Urahara turned at him.''Jiruga-san,please,calm down. Yelling won't solve anything.'' He said firmly.

_I don't get it._

Nnoitra scowled angrily.''Then what about Grimmjow? Can we see him now? Heh?'' he asked loudly. Urahara looked at the doctor and sighed. ''Urahara-san..'' whispered Ishida when he noticed the look his teacher had. ''We can't see Grimmjow,can we,Urahara-san?'' asked shook his head.''I'm sorry,boys. Grimmjow…he..'' he paused for a moment.

_Why did you use past tense?_

Urahara took a deep breath as he looked at his students.''He died ten minutes ago.''

Those words hit Ulquiorra like a he would have listened,he could have heard everyone saying something,even crying,but he didn't .He just stood there._Grimmjow…no,no,no,this can't be. Can't be.._ Ulquiorra wanted to cry,but he couldn' didn't feel sad, or alone. He felt empty. So terribly empty that it hurt. He couldn't move, nor he could think. But if he could, he would probably have thought something like if he could even exist.''Ulquiorra…'' said quiet voice. He looked at that person,not caring who is it. That person looked into empty green orbs.'' It's alright to cry.'' Said that person. Ulquiorra blinked.''Byakuya…'' he whispered. _I remember now. His girlfriend died…we heard..everyone,me and…_ It broke inside…_ Grimmjow._

Ulquiorra's green eyes let out the tears. His leg's weren't listening. He would fall if he hadn't grabbed Byakuya's shirt. He propped his head against Byakuya's chest and cried. He cried for all the things he did with Grimmjow,for the things he didn't. He cried for every moment they spent together, and for every word Grimmjow said,for his every watched him.'' I know what he was for you. We all know. That's why it's alright to cry.'' He said quietly. Ulquiorra just held onto his shirt tighter and let out all those tears full of grief and sorrow. That hurt,too. Grimmjow was gone. For ever. He disappeared from this world and left just a few that were painful to remember. Feeling that hurt to feel. Empty space that couldn't be opened eyes just to see his tears falling on the floor.''Grimmjow…'' he sobbed.. He could hear a voice in his head saying something,but he couldn't understand.''Ulquiorra..I'm so sorry…'' said Ichigo quietly,putting hand on his eyes looked at him.

''Sorry,you say?''he asked whispering,tears running down his let go of Byakuya's shirt and looked away.''Your sorry isn't going to bring him back,is it?'' he said. _Nothing is going to bring him .._''I know,I just-'' tried Ichigo,but Ulquiorra stopped him.''Then why do you say that? There's nothing your useless sorry will do for him!'' he shouted desperately.''Grimmjow…''…his head was spinning again as he kneeled on the floor,holding his head._I can't do anything. Nothing I do, nothing anyone does is going to bring him 's …_''..gone.'' he whispered. ''Why him? Why now?Why is he gone?'' he cried out. Nobody answered his question. Voice in his head said something again,but Ulquiorra didn't care about any trashy voice in his head._Maybe it's true you don't realize what you had until you lost it._

_To imagine I cared about what will people say._It seemed ridiculous really was . Tears came into his eyes again. Image of world without Grimmjow was something unbearable. Image of cold,dark,lonely place was hurting him inside._That image of you…I need it…_He stood up,wiping tears out of his eyes before he looked up.''I want to see him.'' He said. _At least for the last time_.

Ishida looked at him.''Honestly,Ulquiorra, I don't think it's a good idea,although I understand that you want to see him. But…'' He was stopped by Urahara who just came back.''You want to see him,Ulquiorra-san?'' Pale teen nodded.''I-I know he..he's not here anymore,even so..I want to give him goodbye.'' He said,trying to sound strong, but he probably failed.''There won't be other chance.'' He whispered.''Those are words of a man.'' Said Urahara.''Let's go.'' He added. Ulquiorra swalloved as he looked at the door._Behind that…_He felt drops of cold sweat on his voice in his head was growing stronger,but still he wasn't able and willing to understood it. He tried to not think about all the blood and damage Grimmjow's body…_no,Grimmjow_ had on him. The doctor came and was speaking to them, though nobody, especially not Ulquiorra listened. He suddenly noticed the pain on the side of his head and subconsciously raised right hand to touch the spot,his eyes still locked on the door. But he couldn't see it clearly, his head spinning even more than before. He looked at his right hand and there was blood on his fingers. Suddenly Ulquiorra remembered._ I hit my head back then in the bus._ His view got blurry. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind._ I want to see him... I have to.._ Doctor finished his speech and put a hand on the doorknob ,ready to open them. Urahara-sensei looked at him."Hey, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra!" he called out, but it wasn't his voice at all. No, it definitely wasn't his voice. _No, it's impossible... this voice.. it can't be..._

''Ulquiorra!''


	12. Won't stop

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

''Ulquiorra!'' Pale teen slowly opened vision was blurry. There was something…_someone_…in front of him. Blue. He saw blue color mixed with soft shades of red sunset. Ulquiorra blinked. _What's going on? Where am I? _''Oh,finally you're awake!'' said that voice which,how Ulquiorra has just realized, he kept hearing…_What does this mean? How can he..? Am I dead too? Or I do not even remember anymore…_suddenly it hit im. He quickly straightened up and confusedly looked around._Was it all… _''A dream?'' he asked quietly. He was sitting in the bus, going to Karakura town. There was no crush. No blood. No.. Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow sitting next to him. _I can't believe…it was all..just a dream._ His heart was beating fast and his hands were trembling.''Did you have a nightmare or something?'' asked Grimmjow as he noticed it. Green eyes locked on him. _Grimmjow..I can't tell him,he would say it's stupid. No way I would tell him something like that._ He tried to calm himself down or at least stop the tremble in his hands._It was just a dream. Nothing to worry._

''Nightmare? No..well, I don't remember.'' He said,although even Grimmjow must noticed it was obvious lie.''Why do you ask?''he wanted to know. Grimmjow shrugged shoulders.'' Er,you looked..you look kinda upset,so I thought you may had a bad dream.'' Explained Jeagerjacques. _Looked..?_''Did I say something ?'' asked Ulquiorra, hoping in negative answer. Grimmjow blinked.'' Not really. But I had hard time to wake you.'' He answered. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and tried to calm down again. _My heart won't stop,no matter what I do_.But at least his hands stopped trembling.

Grimmjow watched him suspiciously.''Why did you wake me anyway? Did I snore or …?'' asked Schiffer. '' it was on me, I would let you sleep just so I could watch you. But Urahara told me to do it. We're almost home now.'' Explained teal-haired teen. Ulquiorra looked from the window. Indeed, it was Karakura.''Hey, Ulqui, what are you so quiet about? Missin' me already?'' asked Grimmjow and grinned. Ulquiorra stared at him with light blush on his face. ''That's not it.'' He said,but Grimmjow just smirked.''So , should I come over tonight and heat you up ?'' he whispered in Ulquiorra's ear. Pale teen blushed even more and cleared his throat.''Pervert.'' he said quietly so only his boyfriend could hear it. Grimmjow made puppy eyes.''Come on,Ulqui,you'll be cold 'll need me.'' He said playfully. ''No, I won't.'' said Ulquiorra coldly_. Doesn't he get it?_ Grimmjow laughed.''I kidding, Ulqui. Unless you really want it.'' _I don't want to… _Suddenly the bus stopped. They looked out. It was their school.''Okay,guys. We're home. It was almost nice,spend two whole days with all of you. See you day after tomorrow at school. Now..get out!'' said Urahra. Ulquiorra sighed. The time has come. Time to go home. He looked at Grimmjow,who was looking from the window,scowling.''She came….'' He sighed. Green eyes watched him. _I don't want to need him._ It almost hurt. Just how much can you become accustomed to someone in two days? _Still…._ Ulquiorra sighed. He got up , putting down their bags. He handed Grimmjow his bag and took piece of paper from his own. He gave the paper to Grimmjow.''What's that? Asked Jeagerjacues. ''My phone number.'' Explained emo teen. Grimmjow looked at it. ''And the second one?'' he asked. ''That's phone number of our house. But don't call it unless necessary.'' Said raised eyebrow in question. _He looks so dumb right now._ _It makes me…_ ''Why not call it?'' asked teal haired teen. Uquiorra didn't even blink.''No reason.'' He said. Jeagerjacques understood. He was told to stop asking. But he was happy. Happy that he could understand his boyfriend little more now. He joined others and stepped out of the bus,followed by Ulquiorra. Right in the moment he stood on the ground,he saw man with dark hair jumping at Ichigo,who skillfully dodged it. _Really,we aren't kids reminds me…_ He looked around._There she goes._

''Grimmie!'' yelled childish voice . Ulquiorra almost shocked watched woman with long green hair and big breast jumping at Grimmjow.''Mom,calm down please. It's embarrassing.'' Said kid with white hair who followed her._That must be his family._ He observed Grimmjow's disgusted face. ''You didn't have to come here,mom! Toshiro,why didn't you stop her?'' asked Grimmjow._Mother and brother._ Ulquiorra kinda expected teal-haried teen to have this kind of family. Suddenly someone put a hand about Ulquiorra's shoulder. Pale teen looked at man with long white hair.''Hi son. How have you been?'' the man asked. Ulquiorra sighed.''Hello dad.'' He said without expression.''Come on,don't make that face. You're home,so smile!'' ….

''What face? He never changes expression.'' Said girl with brown hair and eyes. Ulquiorra looked at her.''You're here too, Momo?'' he asked. Momo smiled.''Nice to see you too,bro.'' she said. That was his family.''Mum is at work,isn't she?'' pale teen asked.''She is,but she'll be home tonight. And she made delicious stew for you.'' Replied his father. Ulquiorra just nodded. ''Then,shall we go?'' asked Jushiro. Pale teen almost nodded,but then he stopped himself from doing so.''Wait a minute please. I'll be right back.'' He said. Momo smiled.'Goodbye hugs to tons of yours new friends?'' she asked smiling. Ulquiorra glared at her.''Funny.''

_What am I doing?_

He quickly looked around. He couldn't find him. _I hope he's still here._ Then, a really stunning black car caught his eye. _Grimmjow…_ He went there.

''Grimmjow…I..'' he tried,but really,what was he supposed to say? _Don't die…_That wouldn't be right thing. Grimmjow looked at him and grinned. '''Missin' me already?'' he smirked. ''Grimm,hurry!'' said Toshiro as he sat to the car. Ulquiorra took all the courage he had.''Don't…'' he whispered. Jeagerjacques looked at raised one eyebrow again,looking dumb again. _I…that makes me want… _''Don't leave me…'' he said. ''Please.'' Grimmjow made a serious face. _'_'I'm not planning to.'' And with that he sat in the car. Ulquiorra nodded and left to his family. _It's all that of you…. So please…just don't let that dream happen._

They arrived home. Ulquiorra took his bag and went upstairs to his room. He closed the door. Room was dark,cold and empty._ Mine._ He switched on the lights, illuminating green walls ,bed,table and everything else in the room. Ulquiorra wanted to put his Ipod out,but then he found out he didn't have it._Did I lost it?_ He searched for it again._Well, I'll solve that tomorrow._ He sighed as he lay on the bed. Those holographic numbers from his alarm clock were pretty disturbing . Teen just stared at them,watching how the number changed every second and was a little depressing. Someone called him. He got up and slowly opened the door.''What is it?'' he asked annoyed.'' down.'' responded his sighed and went down.

Ulquiorra ate his dinner , went back to his room. He sat on bed and sighed. He felt terribly useless. _I'm lost without you.. _Suddenly someone knocked on the door_._''Can I go in?'' he heard his sister asking.''Yeah.'' he said. Momo came in and closed the door,propping against looked at her brother caringly, but worried.''What's wrong?'' she asked. _Wrong…what is wrong?Am I…or is it…._ ''Wrong…I wonder.'' he said quietly.''Is it wrong to ask if it's wrong?'' he asked. Girl looked at him.''Wrong ask if it's wrong? I don't quite get it.'' _Me neither. _ ''Explain me.'' she said. Older brother looked up to her.''Is it wrong to fear ?'' he asked.''What do you fear?'' _I don't know myself…_ ''Is it wrong to do not want to lose something? Is it wrong to even obtain it?''he kept asking. Momo came closer and sat next to him.''Wrong,wrong,wrong…'' she said slowly. ''You're so are things that can't be wrong.'' Pale teen stayed quiet.''Is is wrong to want..?'' was the next question. ''Is it wrong to not know? Or is it wrong to love?...or…am I wrong?'' he asked sister looked at him and froze. She couldn't quite recall when it was the last time she saw her brother crying. Long ago.

''Ulquiorra…'' she whispered. He didn't looked at her,so his face remained hidden under black hair.''Is it wrong to be happy? Is it?'' he asked,tears running down his cheeks.''No way it's wrong. What happened? Why do you have such a thought?'' she asked confused.''I …I'm scared.'' He said. Girl didn't know what to do. She has never been in such a situation before.''Scared of what?'' Her brother looked at the floor.''Scared of losing it.''

''Don''s probably this fear all alone that will make you lose it.'' She said,trying to comfort him. Green eyes looked at her. He nodded.''I wish it was easy.'' Momo didn't say anything. Suddenly,their father called her.''Momo,can you help me down here?''She sighed.''Coming.'' And stood up. She turned around.'''t be such emo. Don't think about bad side of things. Losing is just part of it isn't necessary to lose 's my advice.'' She said and left him alone.''Just part of things…'' he repeated. _Maybe…. _ He lay on the bed again. Now he was even able to worry about his Ipod's whereabouts. ''Thank you,sis.'' _Maybe I really am emo. _

He almost fell asleep when his phone rang. He sleepily looked at it. ''Unknown number. God,it has too much 6's in it.'' He stared at it for a while,and then decided that he don't feel like talking to anyone. He switched on the TV,just for not being in silence,ale just lay fell asleep,so he didn't really heard his phone ringing over and over again.

Suddenly someone shaked with him. He opened eyes.''W-what time is it?'' he asked. His mother looked smiled at him.''Mum,you're home?'' She nodded.''It's half past nine. Looks like you fell asleep.'' He sat up. ''I should take a show-'' he said,but his mother interrupted him.''You have a visitor.'' She said. That completely woke him up.''Visitor?''

He went downstairs and when he stepped before the door,he widened eyes in shock.''Grimmjow?What are you doing here?'' he asked confused. '' forgot your Ipod,so I brought it.'' he explained,not mentioning he could give it to him at school,and not evening thinking about how hard it was to get this address.''Your friend?'' asked Momo,smiling. She didn't mention that she actually goes to the same school as Grimmjow's brother,and that he gave them the address. Ulquiorra wasn't sure if he was happy or not. He looked at his sister,then at Grimmjow,and sighed. ''Alright,come in.''

''Who is it?'' asked Retsu,while preparing table.''Grimmjow Jeaggerjacques.I'm Ulquiorra's..friend.'' answered teal-haired teen.''Oh,that's fine.'' Said Jushiro. But Ulquiorra led Grimmjow straight to his room. He closed the door and looked at him,not saying anything.

''Why are you here?'' he managed to say. Grimmjow blushed a little. ''I wanted to see you. '' he mumbled. Ulquiorra felt his heart beating fast.''I love you.'' He said,without even knowing why. He just had to say it,right here,right now.. Grimmjow smiled.''I 's why I'm here.'' He put out Ipod and put it on the bed.''What do you mean?'' asked Ulquiorra. Grimmjow gave him a surprised look.'' You didn't think I would let you sleep alone,did you?'' he asked,smirking. Ulquiorra sighed. It wasn't like he didn't like the idea.''My parents wouldn't let you. Besides,this is not best time for jokes.'' Jeaggerjacques didn't smiled this time.'' I'm not joking. Well,just about the sleepover,that was a joke. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here. For you. Anytime.'' _ You might not be here for ever…._ Ulquiorra remained silent.''What are you scared of? That dream you had?'' asked Grimmjow. Ulquiorra swalloved._How does he know about that? Did he…_''I heard you. I saw you. You really had nightmare,didn't you?'' said teal-haired teen. Schiffer just looked away,but then he saw Grimmjow putting away his shirt._Why does he undress himself?_ Grimmjow took the shirt away and came to pale teen. He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and placed it on his 's eyes widened when he felt the rhythm. _This is…_ ''My heart. You can feel it beating…'' said Grimmjow quietly. Ulquiorra swalloved. _That beat… '_'Beating only for you…'' he said and kissed Ulquiorra. He looked into green eyes.''It won't stop as long as you're .'' _It was a nightmare._ He felt it. Grimmjow's warmth,his skin,muscles,his heart. Everything was alright now. He was there. _From which I have woken up. _


	13. Learning French

Ookay,** before you start to read**, I have little to say. Somehow-I have no idea how- when I sumbit new chapter that document manager keeps deleting words from it. I mean, like words. And If I try to correct it, another word just dissapears -_-'...so, if you really want to read it COMPLETE, go to dA please. I'm really sorry, I don't know why that FU*KING Doc Manager hates me!

* * *

''Good mornin' , Ulqui-chan.'' smiled Grimmjow when Ulquiorra sat next to him in his teen sighed.''You don't have to take me to school every day, you know.'' he said. Jeagerjacques grinned.''And lose the chance to rape you in my car? Never! '' Ulquiorra didn't say was happy. He was happy for last two weeks.

Back then,Grimmjow really saved him._I would have gone crazy if he wouldn't have helped me._He smirked when he remembered that day. His mother came in his room and found him hugging Grimmjow (who wasn't wearing t-shirt by the way) and tried to think about that trashy excuse he made. What was it again?Oh,that.''I had emo moment.'' Not that it explained anything,especially not half-naked Grimmjow and for sure not crying Ulquiorra. He never cried and his mother knew that after all. But it wouldn't be dr. Unohana if she asked too much,ne? So she just said ''I hope you're better now.'' And with suspicious look smirked again.

''You're your emo mood?'' asked Grimmjow when he noticed that last smirk. Ulquiorra glared at him .''What?'' he asked and scowled that way that it made him look like overgrown laughed.''It won't 're too cute for being emo.''he said. Ulquiorra blushed and tried to regain his expressionless face again.''You have been forgetting your make-up lately.'' Informed him looked at him.''And who's fault you think it is? You're always too early and I don't have time for it.'' He complained. Grimmjow laughed again.''Then sorry,ex-emo boy.'' Ulquiorra looked from the window. Grimmjow was right. He changed. He had plenty of time every morning. Well,not plenty,but he actually could put on his make-up if he wanted to. But he just haven't felt like doing so recently. He has been smiling a lot. A lot for someone like him.''We're here.''

Ulquiorra looked stopped at the school parking.''What's your first period?'' asked Grimmjow.''Spanish.'' answered his question Ulquiorra.''Yours?'' Grimmjow scowled watched him for a while.''Since mine is Spanish,yours would be probably French.'' He said finally. Jeagerjacques smiled.''I was testing you.'' He lied. The thing was that he had terribly bad memory for such things.''Why did you chose French ? It's difficult.'' Asked pale teen. Kitty looked at him.''Eh…my father wanted me to.'' Ulquiorra was surprised by this answer.''Aren't your parents divorced and your dad away?'' he asked. Grimmjow nodded.''Indeed. He lives in 's why he wanted me to learn French.'' Schiffer though about it. France,Europe…''That's pretty far away. How do you bear with it?'' he wondered. Grimmjow smiled.''I don't see him very often,but he gave me this car as compensation. Heh,like I need compensation.'' Ulquiorra looked over the car. It was light blue father must be really rich.''Do you miss him?'' he asked quietly,knowing this is personal question,but his boyfriend surprised him once again.''That fag? Not really..'' He said like it was totally normal to call your father 'fag'. Ulquiorra was thinking about how little he still knows about Grimmjow and wanted to get out of the car,when Jeagerjacques grabbed him and pulled closer,pressing his lips against the pale ones.

There was no doubt he wanted to continue this,but car on the school parking really wasn't good place to make out with your boyfriend,so he gently pushed Grimmjow away.''We should have a French lesson, remember?'' He said. ."You know that this is the only ´French´ I want to learn now."Grimmjow smirked seductively, his lips still brushing against Ulquiorra's."Not here."Pale teen said and smiled when Grimmjow gave him a look of the child who had his candy stolen,but then smiled insisted on keeping their relationship in secret,so there was no got out of the car, Ulquiorra nodded at Grimmjow and they both went separate ways.

''Grimmjow,are you listening?'' asked French haired teen looked up. ''Huh? What?'' He wasn't listening. The only thing he had been doing during whole lessons was scribbling on the edge of pages in his sighed as he came closer and stood above his student.''What should I do with you? You never paid attention to French,but at least you made a fuss or commented the topic itself. Now you're not even 's going on?'' asked the teacher student like him wasn't easy. Grimmjow stayed quiet for a while before he finally spoke.''Ehm…I kind of..actually…'' he began ,but the teacher interrupted.''In French,please.'' Jeagerjacques swallowed.''Je…euh…franchement…''he tried. Teacher sighed. Grimmjow was never good in French. Never good means he sucked.''For god's sake,stop should call your father to improve your French.'' told him his teacher. Grimmjow just grinned.''Even if I would,it won't speaks Japanese with me.'' Teacher shaked his head.''Just don't talk anymore,please.''

Grimmjow was already in the class when Ulquiorra arrived. It was before the second period.''Hey,Ulquiorra.''he said,smiling. Said teen look at him and without single word sat down.''Do you have math homework?'' asked Grimmjow curiously. Ulquiorra looked at him.''I do,but I won't let you copy it.'' Said Schiffer and opened some haired teen scowled.''Why the hell not? I don't know how to do it myself.'' He said. Ulquiorra looked at him from the book and glared into blue eyes.  
''That's exactly why. If I let you copy it,you'll never learn it,and you'll fail exam.'' Explained emo. Grimmjow scratched his head.  
''Then, I'll copy the exam too.'' He smiled. Ulquiorra sighed.  
''You're unbelievable. You can't just copy the exam like that.''  
''I can. I have been doing all the time.''  
That was too much even for Ulquiorra._Seriously,he isn't that stupid,is he?_''Do you have time this afternoon?'' he asked. Grimmjow blinked,surprised.''I do,but what for?'' he handed Grimmjow his math homework.''I'll teach you this afternoon,so you won't have to copy anything.'' He said. Jeagerjacques grinned when he opened notebook and began to copying homework.''So,is this a study date?'' he asked quietly that only boy next to him could hear it. Ulquiorra glared at him again.''No,it's for sake of your grades.'' He corrected teal haired teen and returned to his book._Why am I even doing this?_Love was sure a strange thing.

The next period Ulquiorra went to PT while Grimmjow to Japanese and vice- versa. They met at the lunch. Grimmjow,followed by Nnoitra and Ikkaku, sat at the table across Ulquiorra,who was sitting together with Byakuya and Ishida. Ulquiorra looked up from his lunch and greeted them. ''So,what's up?'' asked Grimmjow. Green eyes looked at him.''I've heard about French lesson. '' he said with his usual tone.  
''And? '' asked Grimmjow,not getting it. Ulquiorra sighed.''You can't ignore teacher just like that.'' He said.''Who told you?'' asked tried not to look at Byakuya.''Doesn't matter. You're here to study.'' he finished. Grimmjow scowled. ''I didn't see you studying at math. You read stupid book whole lesson!''protested teal haired teen. Schiffer glared at him.''I don't have to, I know the topic well. But you don't!''  
''What 's the point here? Are you my mother ?'' asked Grimmjow,now he was getting pissed off.  
''No. But that's not…'' tried Ulquiorra ,but Grimmjow stopped him.  
''Then why do you care about my grades ? It doesn't have to do anything with you!'' he said,maybe too harshly. ''I care because…''began Ulquiorra,but then he stopped. Even if he tried so hard to not look so pissed,you could clearly see he was. He stood up.''See you in the afternoon.'' He said coldly and stood up,mumbling that it would be better go after him. Byakuya left too,saying that he wanted to go to library.

Grimmjow angrily glared at the seat where sat Ulquiorra just while wasn't sure if he wanted shout or cry._It's not like we can't get along…it's just…_''Oh,your wife is know how to make emo angry.'' Said Nnoitra and Ikkaku laughed. Blue eyes looked at him angrily.''Shut up,Nnoitra.''  
''You should go and apologize. He didn't mean anything bad.'' Said Nnoitra, seeming much more best friend-like .''I know. He just cared about me,didn't he?'' asked Grimmjow kinda nodded.''I'm idiot.'' Stated Grimmjow,and Nnoitra nodded again.

Their last period for that day was geography,but Grimmjow was surprised not to found Ulquiorra there. He wanted to apologize,but pale teen simply didn't come._Where could he be? Where did he go?_He was worried so he didn't pay any attention to the subject. Not that it mattered,their teacher was really stupid when it came to wondered how could he even teach it. Fortunately about ten minutes before end Ulquiorra arrived.''I apologize for being late.'' He said to their geography teacher,scary guy named Zaraki.  
''Where have you been?'' asked Grimmjow quietly right when Ulquiorra sat down next to him. Schiffer looked at him.''I went to dentist.'' He explained quietly.''Dentist? You didn't say anything. I always told you when I went somewhere off school,but you don' should talk to me more, I was worried, geez.'' Said Grimmjow,but was happy that Ulquiorra came,and that he talked to him."You were worried?''Ulquiorra asked surprised."Of course, when you suddely disappear... you know, sometimes I don't quite get you, it's like learning French for me."Pale teen smiled at this comparing."Oh,yeah, I wan-'' Grimmjow stopped when geography atlas landed between them. They both looked up to and swallowed. He was really scary.''Stay quiet or com'ere and I'll interrogate you.'' He said the word 'interrogate' in such manner that it kept their mouths shut for the rest of the lesson.

Once the bell rang,Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra.''I'm sorry.'' He said quickly,not looking at pale teen. Ulquiorra smiled in his mind and stood up.'' I know, me too, for not telling 's go.'' He said and headed out of the class. Jeagerjacques run after him.''To where?'' he asked. Ulquiorra turned his head back.''To the library.''  
They quietly found table behind big shelves filled with books. Ulquiorra put out math and began to explain whole thing to Grimmjow,who actually tried to he simply couldn't._I don't want him to see me stupid. But I can't help it._

''Grimmjow,at least listen. I'm trying to help you.'' Admonished him his 'teacher.' Grimmjow sighed.''I'm sorry, is useless.'' Pale teen raised his eyebrow.''That is my line,and it's on me to decide whetever it is useless or not.'' He said firmly. But Grimmjow just looked in his book.'' I'm too stupid to ever get it.'' He said aloud what he was thinking for a while. Ulquiorra glared at him,but then smiled softly. ''Let's make a deal. If you will try and learn this, then I'll go on date with you this If I fail at teaching you anything,I will admit that you're stupid,okay?'' he said quietly. Teal haired teen look at him._Admit that I'm stupid? He doesn't think so?He's really dificult to understand... like learning French._He smiled internally."You don't think I'm stupid? '' he asked. Ulquiorra smirked.''No. If you were,then I wouldn't even try to teach you .'' he explained. Grimmjow smiled._A date,you say?_He was lucky to have such a boyfriend. ''It's a be ready,because when that date comes, I'll be the teacher.''


	14. Cute and Sexy

Alright, I'm sorry. This chapter is more than year and half old :D :D I just decided to at least try to post the rest here.

* * *

The day has come. Their math teacher, Gin Ichimaru, entered class and gave them all creepy fox smile.''I looked at your math test.'' he said. Grimmjow swalloved. _Here it comes._ One week passed since study afternoon with Ulquiorra. He himself thought he understood the point, but he didn't have good feeling from the test they wrote. Ichimaru opened his bag and took out the tests.

'' So…first, I have to say , I'm disappointed. I thought some of you would do better. '' he glanced at Ichigo, who nervously smiled at him.''There are ones who didn't surprise me.'' He gave content look,well, what kind of look can you have with eyes closed? Anyway,he looked at Ulquiorra , Byakuya and Ishida,class nerds. ''Oh,and there is one who actually surprised me.'' He said and looked at Grimmjow,who felt really awkward now._Just hurry and give us the results,fox-face, _he thought. Teacher 'looked' over the class again and then began to return the tests.

Ulquiorra got it first. Grimmjow looked at it.'' You got A, how typical.'' He said. Ulquiorra didn't even look at it._ I wish I had his brain. He must be really smart,that is._ That's what was on Grimmjow's mind, though he would never say it aloud. Finally,his test arrived. He felt his heart beating so fast that it could jump out of his chest. Not that he was interested in math so much. But he was interested in certain deal. In promised date with Ulquiorra. It all depended on that test. He finally took courage and looked at the test.

He widened eyes._Is this for real?_ He looked at that red letter again, just to be sure. Schiffer looked up from his book. ''How did it go?'' he asked. Grimmjow grinned at him and proudly showed him his grade. ''B-…I said you can do it.''

Ulquiorra contently looked at Grimmjow's grade. It was even better than he thought it would be. He expected teal haired teen to get C or C+, but B-… he smiled internally. He was the one who made it seem that the date was just to motivate Grimmjow to study,but actually Ulquiorra himself wanted to go. That's why he worked so hard to teach him. It has paid off.

''Grimmjow-kun, I'm really surprised. Your ordinary result of my tests is F, sometimes D-, when you manage to copy it. You did really well this time.'' Said Ichimaru and gave Grimmjow one of the creepiest smiles ever blushed a little. He has never been praised like this in front of felt damn good, but somehow he felt awkward in front of those who didn't do well. Was that feeling…compassion? _Eaww, no way! I'm not some soft-hearted fella._ He looked at Schiffer, who was buried in his book again._Does he feel like this every time he gets good grade…I mean always?_ He didn't know, but it wasn't good feeling. Maybe nerds like Ulquiorra and Byakuya had already gotten used to it.

Ichimaru began to explaining new thing and Grimmjow really wanted to pay attention,when piece of paper landed in front of him. He turned in direction from which it came and saw Nnoitra smirking at him. Teal haired teen sighed and looked at the paper.' Ow, Grimmie, you're such a nerd, getting B-…what did Ulqui promise you if you get a good grade? Striptease?' was in there. Grimmjow glared at his so called 'best friend' and wrote his answer, something like 'Shut the hell up. It has nothing to do with you.' And when teacher wasn't looking threw it back. Nnoitra read it and smirked again._There are times when I really want to punch him. _Grimmjow watched the look on Nnoitra's face when black haired teen threw the paper again. Kitty quickly caught it and read it.

'So it WAS striptease. I must admit,when I look at him, I would almost want to see it too. If I wasn't straight, that is.'

Ulquiorra looked up from the book when he noticed Grimmjow angrily crumpling some paper .He looked at him.

''What's going on?'' he asked quietly. Grimmjow looked at him,blushed,but gave him that paper. Ulquiorra flattened out the paper and read the message. Then he turned at Nnoitra and gave him such a glare that Jiruga immediately stopped grinning. Ulquiorra turned back to his book,tearing the paper into pieces and mumbling something what Grimmjow heard as 'Trashy perverted imbecile' .

Saturday was sunny day. Grimmjow felt it would be a great day, made just for his date with decided to go to the festival Saturday evening, so Grimmjow, waking up 7:30 still had plenty of course, waking up doesn't mean he got up from bed till 11. He ate his lunch without even thinking about what he was eating. His thoughts could be describes in two words : Ulquiorra

Date

He was satisfied with these thought all day, but became really nervous when time of an actual date was coming. He didn't know what to wear. He didn't know what he should talk about, what he should do. And it even wasn't his first date. However, he felt like it was. And with all of this, he actually managed to be late.

''Sorry, I'm terribly sorry.'' He apologized,panting, when he run to the place of their meeting,ten minutes late. He looked at Ulquiorra. He stopped breathing.

Ulquiorra looked absolutely…well, beautiful isn't a word suited for a guy,but it would perfectly fit what he looked like. At least Grimmjow thought so.

Schiffer nervously watched his patiently ,no, rather with hidden nervousness waited for what was coming.

''You look…well…amazing.''breathed Grimmjow when he was able to speak. Ulquiorra's face reddened._If he only knew what I went through till choosing this clothes._

It was true. He spend about two hours looking into his wardrobe until finally, with little help of his father, which Ulquiorra called 'emabarassing'(he denied it was a date), picked light green t-shirt, black shirt on top of it,black skinny jeans, his favourite dark green converse shoes,black light coat and grey was autumn after all. In the end,his sister put a green hairpin in his messy black hair, saying it looked 'cool'. At first, he wanted to put it out, but then he decided it looked(embarrassed by that thought) cute, and let it be.

''I-is that so? Thank you.'' He mumbled on that compliment.

''You too.''he added.

Grimmjow looked exactly like Ulquiorra thought(hoped) he would. He loved blue sweatshirt,light blue jeans,black sweatshirt, he put black jacket with white number 8 on back. _Classic,but the best._

''So..let's go.'' said Jeagerjacques,and nervously grabbed Ulquiorra's hand, dragging him into the crowd of people going on the festival.

He was looking right in front of him, so he couldn't see how emo boy he could feel him holding his hand tightly.

They spent all evening on the festival. They made some really good memories together. But Grimmjow was sure the only thing he would remember will be Ulquiorra,and how much he loved him. Just seeing Ulquiorra eating sweets and catching a gold fish was enough. Of course he caught it, but he insisted on giving it to Grimmjow, and so Grimmjow caught another one which he gave to Ulquiorra. Or how that cold emo boy practically dragged him into photo cabin and wanted to take a photo together. But something that blue-haired teen swore to never forget was when Ulquiorra glared at that 'trash'-girls- who were giggling and gazing at could swear that Schiffer was jealous, and it made him feel damn good.

''Does it bother you,seeing all those girls in yukatas and still being there with me?'' asked Ulquiorra when waiting in front of one market stand. Grimmjow looked at him confused._Does he thinks that the girls in yukatas are prettier than him? That I would prefer them?_ Sometimes he really didn't understand his boyfriend.

''No way, if you wore yukata I wouldn't even let you go here,because someone could stole you from me. '' he said and leaned closer, adding quietly ''since you're so damn sexy even in this.'' He smiled when raven haired teen blushed. _I just love him._

Ulquiorra blushed all along the way to place from which they wanted to watch the was quiet place in near park, but it offered a nice view.

''You're so cute when you blush. Did someone ever tell that to you?'' asked Grimmjow laughing when they arrived at that place. Ulquiorra sighed.

''Nobody told me that,because I'm not cute.'' He said and tried to forget about that hairpin in his Grimmjow laughed again and looked at hairpin, as if he could read other teen's touched it.''You're cute,…but still sexy.'' He raised his eyebrows.''It's either cute or both.'' He said kinda grinned.

''Then you are endearingly sexy or passionately cute.''

Ulquiorra blushed. He was really embarrassed,in good sense of course,so he looked put out one of the sweets sticks they bought and stuffed it in Grimmjow's mouth.

_Now who's cute?_ He thought. Kitty looked just lovely with that surprised look and stick in his mouth. Ulquiorra could just not hold back. He dropped bags on the ground,grabbed Grimmjow's cheek and bit off the other half of the stick,rubbing against his -haired teen stared for a moment,before he grabbed other teen's waist and pulled him closer,crashing their lips together.

A little moan escaped Ulquiorra's lips as he got deeper into the kiss. He curled his fingers into teal hair as he pulled himself even loved the way Grimmjow's tongue explored his mouth, he loved his hands on his body. He loved his scent, his heat. He was lusty for it.

Ulquiorra broke the kiss and breathed in that scent he loved. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow take the lead this kissed his jaw and continued kissing and biting down his neck. He didn't know how, but he knew it was Grimmjow's soft spot. Quiet moans and shiver he was getting from teal-haired teen only confirmed stopped caring if someone could see slid his hands down on Grimmjow's chest,when suddenly sounds of fireworks resonated over the sky. They both looked up and without any other movement watched that beautiful scenery.

''Let's never forget this moment.'' Whispered Grimmjow. Ulquiorra softly kiss his neck again.

''I don't intend to forget.'' He replied as the fireworks ended. He wanted to continue, when another sound stopped him.

He looked at Grimmjow, who sighed and took his phone,giving Ulquiorra apologizing look before picking up.

''Yeah?Toshiro?'' he answered the phone. He listened and as he did so,his face expression changed. He seems shocked and angry.

''Just what did you just say?'' he asked. He hoped he heard bad.

Nope,he didn't.


	15. Mai,mai,mai

''Just what did you say? '' asked the voice over the phone. Toshiro sighed. He knew that his brother wasn't going to be happy hearing the news. He looked at his parents , who were in the kitchen. His mom was giggling and his father had his usual i-am-everything face. Young boy sighed and turned away from that sight.

''It's exactly like I said, Grimmjow. That bastard came back and keeps saying that he has something very important to tell us. You're supposed to come home right now.'' He repeated what he said earlier. His older brother fell silent for a while.

''Right now?'' he asked finally. His tone wasn't calm at all. Not that it surprised him. From what Toshiro knew, Grimmjow went to the festival with someone. Considering how much he thought about every detail, how much nervous he was, it must has been someone really important.

''I'm on my way.'' Said Grimmjow and hung up. Toshiro looked at his parents once again. It was going to be wild.

About half an hour later Grimmjow came home. He angrily slammed the door, took of his shoes and quickly went to the kitchen, where his mother, father and snarky brother were.

''Ah, you're here.'' Said his father. Teal-haired boy glared at him, at his stupid face, at his annoying look and at that idiotic hair curl.

''Aizen! What does this mean?'' he growled. Aizen didn't move a single muscle.

''Is that how you treat your father, Grimmjow?'' he asked with that ignorant son could feel his own anger raising. He couldn't put in words how much he wanted to punch that guy in face.

''Come on, Grimmie, don't yell at your dad.'' Interrupted Neliel.

''But mum, I don't want him to stick his nose into my life anymore!'' he objected. His mother gave his father worried look.

''Toshiro, Grimmjow, sit down please.'' She said seriously. Brothers looked at each other and sit down.

''Boys, me and dad..we decided…'' she began. _Decided? On what? What's going on? _He was really confused.

''We're moving.'' Said his mother. Both boys widened eyes. _WHAT?_

''Moving? To where?'' asked Toshiro, trying to suppress his mixed emotion of confusion and anger. His father 'smiled', if you could call it smile.

''To my house in Nice.'' He said. Grimmjow stared at him. Nice…but..that's…

''That's in fucking France! You can't mean that!'' he yelled. Aizen watched him without change of his arrogant expression while Nel looked worried.

''Grimmjow! Calm down. Me and dad discussed this very carefully. It's the best way to unite the family once again.''_And who wants it united?_ Thought pissed Grimmjow.

''Mom, I don't want to move away from Japan either.'' Said Toshiro coldly. Mother sighed and looked at Aizen, who still had that idiotic smile.

''We did not come to discuss it with you. We have already decided.'' He said. Grimmjow wanted to object, but Toshiro was faster.

''And can't we be the family here, in Japan? It won't be easy for us to live in France.'' he tried to convince the adults. Nel put lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at the son.

''Shiro, years ago we divorced because Dad went to France. Back then wasn't sure if it'll work out, so I didn't want to go. But now everything's fine. There's no reason for us to not to be together again. We're moving to France in two weeks.'' she said and Aizen nodded. Toshiro clenched his teeth. He couldn't do anything against that decision. But Grimmjow didn't intend to give up. Not yet.

''I'm definitely NOT gonna go anywhere!'' he said resolutely.

Ulquiorra closed the door and sighed. He put his bags down. Just what was that? They were having a really good time. But then, that phone call…after that phone call, Grimmjow told him that some family affair suddenly appeared, and that he had to go home immediately. When Ulquiorra seemed about it, he seemed strange. What did his brother tell him?

He took his jacket and shoes off and went to living room.

His father looked up from the tv.  
''Oi,you're back. How was the festival?''he asked.

''Fine. Just…where should I put this?'' asked Ulquiorra and showed to his father the jellyfish he got from Grimmjow in return for one he gave to him.

''Aww,that's a cute one. Have you decided on name already?'' smiled older man. Ulquiorra blinked.A name? For a fish?

''No, should I? It's just a fish.''

''Of course you should. It's something you have to take care off. A little soul. Besides, jellyfishs hold their own meaning.'' Explained his father. Green eyes looked closely at fish. Boy highly doubted that little tiny fish like that could hold any meaning, even if it was a present from Grimmjow. But, he had to admit, it was really cute fish. Tiny little cute fish. His fish.

''I'll think about it. Now excuse me.'' He said and turned back as to leave.

''You're not going to tell me who gave it to you,are you?'' asked Juushiro.

''Why do you think someone gave it to me?'' responded son and father just smiled.

''Because it's obvious.''

Ulquiorra put the fish into glass bowl and decide he would buy some tank next day.

''A name, hm..'' .

He sat at bed, looking at the fish. He couldn't think about any good name at the thought he would chose one later. Since he hadn't made any other plans for the evening,he just decided to watch some movie, maybe anime. He switched on his laptop and looked into folder with movies.

_The Godfather_…_Bad boys_…_Bad Company_…_Vertical Limit_…_Constantine_…he quickly looked over the movies and realized he didn't feel like watching any of them. So he opened the folder where he stored all his anime.

_Death Note_…_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_…_Durarara_…_Code Geass_…_Neon Genesis Evangelion_…_Fullmetal Alchemist _and others….no, he didn't feel like watching any anime.

''I'm telling you I'm staying right here!'' yelled Grimmjow at Aizen. The man just looked into wild eyes of his son.

''Seriously, Grimmjow, let's talk like adults. You're seventeen. There shouldn't be any problem for you to get used to life in another country.'' He said.

''It's not about getting used to it! I don't want to! I have my school, my friends, my city here!''

''You can make new friends in France. I would understand if you had a girlfriend though…''

''So what if I have?'' Grimmjow caught to his last chance.

''You have? Well, you can find a new one in France too. In Nice, there are really pretty girls.''

''Hmph, just shut up! I'm not going!''

Ulquiorra looked up from his book as the door opened. In the end, he decided to finish reading _The Dracula_. Since he started hanging out with Grimmjow he had no time to read.

''You're here, brother?'' asked brown-haired girl. He nodded and asked what his sister needed. She smiled.

''I found a song I like, but it's in Spanish and I don't understand not even a word. So I thought you could translate it for me.''she explained.

Momo played the song from her Ipod .It was some pop. A girl's voice started singing. After few sentences, Ulquiorra paused it.

''I'm sorry, Momo, but this is Italian, not Spanish. I can't help you.'' He said. Many people had problem to differ Spanish from Italian.

''Aw…can't you at least try?'' she asked. Ulquiorra shooked his head.

''Why don't you just google the translated lyrics?''

''I did. But this isn't well-known singer. I found only original lyrics, and you know how google translator works,right? So I figured you'd help me.''

Black-haired boy sighed. He could try.

''Alright, let's see how much I'll understand.'' He said and his sister smiled and played the song from where it was left.

_Mai, mai, mai, tu dicevi non ci lasceremo mai mai mai…._

Ulquiorra paused it again.

''This could be something like...'' he looked in online vocabulary. So _mai_ means never…

''Never,never,never, you were saying we would never never never leave each other…''

''Fuck!'' yelled Grimmjow as he slammed the door of his room. He tried really hard, but no matter what he said, his father always turned him down.

''Fuck!'' he kicked the bed from anger and added another 'fuck' because his leg hurt. He didn't want to move in fucking France! He couldn't! What were his parents thinking?

''Fuck!'' he said again. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. He annoyed opened it and saw his brother, who looked just as angry as Grimmjow felt. All their efforts were useless after all.

''You forgot this downstairs. Mum put it into this tank.'' He said and handed a tank with jellyfish to Grimmjow.

''Thanks.'' Replied older brother and closed the door.

He placed the tank on the shelf and sighed. It was from Ulquiorra. He should call him and tell him.

_Mai nessuno prender__à il tuo posto…_

''No one will ever take your place...I guess.'' Said Ulquiorra to himself. He was in the middle of the song, looking into italian lyrics and vocabulary. He was writing it all down, thinking he will give it to Momo, who left to watch her favorite show.

_E su di noi hanno scommesso tutti quanti…_he looked it up. It was verb _scommettere_...meaning 'to bet'. It reminded him of that Grimmjow's and Nnoitra's bet on the school trip,although the sentence itself meant something like 'everyone was strongly betting on us'.

''Next is…''he looked into the vocabulary. It didn't sound so good when translated. It was 'the black sky has fallen on us.' In italian…

_su di noi è caduto il cielo nero su di noi__  
_Suddenly his cellphone rang.

''Hey, Ulquiorra.'' Said Grimmjow to the phone, still unsure how exactly he would tell his boyfriend he would be moving in Europe.

''So,how are you?'' he tried to kill some time until he would think of something good.

Ulquiorra was speaking about how his father told him he should name that jellyfish and that he couldn't think of anything. His voice was quiet, calm and really nice to listen to. Grimmjow thought he could listen to him like that for hours.

''And…what are you doing, Ulquiorra?'' asked Jeagerjacques nervously when the other teen stop talking.

''Oh..I am translating some song for my has kind of…romantic lyrics. So I was thinking…about us and I want to tell you something.''

Now it was interesting. Grimmjow wondered what Ulquiorra wanted .

_E ancora…mai mai mai…_

''This song is full of 'never'. So I want you to know that I will never leave you. I'll be always here.''He said, not knowing it was probably the worst thing he could say at the moment.

Grimmjow did his best to hold his tears back. How..just how was he supposed to tell it to him now?

_E risuona forte nella mente... mai mai mai..._

It was resonating in his head. Never,never,never…it wasn't on them to decide this.

_mai nessuno ho amato quanto amo te ,quanto amo te_

''Ya know, Ulqui, I never loved anyone that much like I love you. Never that much.'' He said quietly.

''I love you too…'' whispered Ulquiorra in the phone, smiling to himself.

''Oh, and what was that family affair about? You haven't told me yet.'' He remembered.

On the other end of a line, Grimmjow fell silent. Then he whispered something.

''What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you.''

''It was nothing.'' Said Grimmjow.

''Are you sure?It seemed important.''

''It was nothing.''


	16. countdown

''So what happened in 1776?'' asked prof. Kyoraku and looked around the class, laying his eyes on one student.

''Well, Grimmjow, do you know the answer?'' he asked, but it seemed that the student paid no attention to him. He was looking out from the window. Ulquiorra slightly poked him with his elbow.

''Eh, what?'' asked Grimmjow, finally turning his attention to the subject, history.

''I asked you what happened to the American war of Independence in 1776.'' Repeated the teacher.

Grimmjow scratched his head. He had no idea.

'' important probably.'' He said. That gained him laugh from all the class and facepalm to his teacher.

''The Declaration of Independence was signed 4th July 1776.'' Said Ulquiorra . Kyoraku smiled.

''Just as expected from you, Ulquiorra. Well it happened that…'' he continued, but Grimmjow didn't listen.

It has been four days since his parents told him about moving in France. He still hasn't told anything to Ulquiorra. To anyone. Maybe he thought that if he would ignore it, it won't happen.

He tried. He honestly did. But after he heard Ulquiorra's voice or saw his face, he lost all his courage. He couldn't tell him.

He noticed that although he didn't want to admit it, he was secretly saying goodbye to everything. To all his friends, all his favorites places. He realized just how much he liked Karakura.

With this kind of thoughts in head, he wasn't able to pay any attention to the lessons.

Yes,history was certainly something he wouldn't miss, although he was sure history was taught in France too.

Ulquiorra liked history. Especially history of Unites States of America. Grimmjow already knew that.

He tore his eyes off window and looked at the pale boy sitting next to him.

_There are so much things I still need to learn about you._

He looked in his history book.

_Yet I have so little time._

''Say, Grimmjow, is there something bothering you?'' asked Ulquiorra during lunch. Grimmjow looked from spaghetti he hasn't touched that he planned to.

''Ha? Me?…no,not at all.'' He said, trying his best to not sound depressed. He hated lying to him.

''Really? You look somehow…not quite yourself recently.'' Continued Schiffer. Grimmjow didn't like making Ulquiorra worry, but still, it was better than telling him the truth. So he thought.

''I'm fine, really. Don't worry.''

Ulquiorra watched him little suspiciously, but then probably considered it useless effort.

''You know you can tell me everything, do you?''

_I can't tell you everything._

''Yeah. I know. Well…'' he looked at the time,''see you…on Japanese?'' he changed the topic.

''You are going already? Isn't it a little early? The lessons won't start in next twenty minutes.'' Said Ulquiorra surprised.

''I know. I…I have to do a homework for French. I completely forgot it.'' He said. His next lesson was French, so he saw that answer as perfect. Ulquiorra did too.

''Alright. I'll see you later.''

_I promise, I'll tell you. I will._

He originally planned on actually doing the homework, but he found out that he didn't understand a thing. So he was spacing out instead,sitting on the roof all alone.

He thought about it. He thought about what it would be like, living in France. He sucked at French, so he wouldn't be able to speak much. He had all of his connections in Karakura- his friends, his boyfriend, his enemies, his memories.

_I don't want to leave that. Leave it all._

It just had a feeling that he would have to leave his heart in there. Grimmjow knew it already began. He began to distance himself from this city, just because he knew how much he had grown attached to it.

Everything started to move forward to end.

And while having such emo thought, Grimmjow completely closed himself and didn't see the world around him. Ulquiorra noticed that, yet he believed in Grimmjow.

_He believes I'd tell him if something was going on…_

''Grimmjow! What are you doing here all alone?'' asked some voice. Jeagerjacques looked up.

'' thinking.'' He said.

''Ah,thinkin? That's not like you,Grimm.'' Teased him Nnoitra, but then he noticed that Grimmjow didn't react at al.

''Hey…you're alright?'' he asked. Blue eyes looked at him for a moment and then looked away on grey sky.

''Nee,Noitra…you remember that old skate park we used to go?'' he friend nodded.

''Yeah,we had a lot of fun there. But why do you ask?''

Grimmjow stayed quiet for a while.

''Let's go there. After school.'' he said. Nnoitra grinned.

''Let's go right now.''

And so they went. Grimmjow sometimes skipped school so it wasn't a big deal. Not now.

The skate park was really old. About fifteen years, probably. They both used to go there in elementary and middle school. But then they decided it was for 'sissies' and stopped.

It felt really nostalgic.

Grimmjow looked over the place. How long has it been since he was there ? Five years? Six years?

''It hasn't changed a bit.'' Said Nnoitra as he sat on the stairs near u-ramp. Grimmjow sat next to him, bearing with the crush of nostalgic feeling of being there again and sadness over the fact it was probably for the last time.

''I wanted to take Ulquiorra here. I spent here so many good days.''

Nnoitra looked at him and raised eyebrow.

''You talk like an old man. If you wanna take him here, just do it.'' He said. Grimmjow sighed.

_If I could, that is…_

Nnoitra smiled and began to telling him some story from their childhood he just remembered,that probably happened in this skate park.

_All the times I was here with you…_

''and then you went like 'wzoooom' all over the place and…''

_All the times I wanted …I want to be with him…_

''and it was so OMG!...tell me, did Ulquiorra ever try to skate?'' Nnoitra asked.

_I never asked him…and even if he didn't, I'd teach him…_

''…never mind…hey,do you remember that time when that girl…''

''I'm moving away.'' Said Grimmjow suddenly, not even realizing it.

Nnoitra stopped talking and just stared at his friend, who was looking at his shoes.

''You-you're what?'' he asked confused by that unexpected information.

Grimmjow sighed and looked at his hands.

''We're moving away. Away from here.''

''Where?'' asked Nnoitra ,now being actually serious. Grimmjow just clenched his teeth with the feeling of not being able to do anything.

''To France.''.

Nnoitra just watch him with mixed emotions .''When?''

''Within ten days. My mom and father told me this weekend.'' Grimmjow explained quietly.

Nnoitra looked at the sky. He didn't expect that coming. How could he? Actually, it was true that Grimmjow acted strange for last few days, but…

''Did you tell him?'' he asked, sure that Grimmjow knew who he was talking about. But when he realized just how down his friend looked, he knew the answer already.

''I didn't tell could I…how could I tell him something like that?'' asked Grimmjow almost painfully.

'' He has nothing to do with my father. So why is he the one to suffer from it?'' continued teal-haired boy desperately.

''You have to tell him. Just imagine yourself in his position. Wouldn't you like to know? I'm sure he would tell you something so important,even if it's…that bad.'' Said Nnoitra. Grimmjow didn't say anything for a while.

''I tried to tell him many times, but always when I see him, and I realize how much it would hurt him, I can't...'', he whispered.''I can't hurt him that much.''

Jiruga listened. He was his best friend after all. And this was moment when one had to be the best friend possible.

''But he'll know sooner or later. It'd be best if you personally told him that you care ab-''

''You think I don't care about him? That's the only reason why I hadn't told him! Every time I think about it…France is too fucking far away…everytime I imagine I'm about to lose him in ten days, I think I 'd die…He's the one I don't want to lose, the one I don't want to hurt at any costs. But how…how the hell am I supposed to protect him when I won't be here!''

Nnoitra thought he never saw Grimmjow with that much desperate expression.

''You can't do anything about it?'' he asked quietly, hoping that Grimmjow wouldn't yell again.

''No. I tried everything I could, but that bastard just won't listen.''

''I see. If I can help you somehow,tell me.'' He offered his friend the only thing he could – support.

''You know how it feels, knowing that within just few days, he'll woke up and I won't be here? It feels like…''

Nnoitra put a hand around Grimmjow's shoulder, trying to comfort his as much as he could. But he couldn't. This was Grimmjow's fight.

''It's like going against the wind. It's unnatural. It's useless.'' said blue-haired boy quietly.'' You can't do anything against the wind.''


	17. I don't need

''You sure you're not going?'' asked Grimmjow when his car stopped in front of Ulquiorra's house. Black-haired boy shook his head.

''No, thanks. I have things to do, and I'm not so interested in bowling anyway.'' he politely refused Jeagerjacques' offer to go to bowling with him, Nnoitra, Ichigo and Renji. He actually had some things to do, but to be honest, he was no good when it came to bowling. So why play the game you're not good at? Grimmjow sighed.

''And here I wanted to spend some time with you on Friday evening.'' He said disappointed. Ulquiorra made a little smile.

''We're going to see a movie tomorrow, so just bear with it tonight.''

Grimmjow just nodded. He was looking forward to it. He pulled Ulquiorra closer and gave him sweet long 'goodbye' kiss. When their lips parted he smiled. Ulquiorra grabbed his bag.

''Then see you tomorrow.'' He said and got off the car.

''See ya.''

Ulquiorra closed the door and sighed. Grimmjow was weird past few days. Schiffer was sure he was hiding something, but no matter how many times he asked, he always received 'I'm fine'.He couldn't do anything about sighed again.

He was tired and he still had to make dinner and do the laundry since his parents weren't home tonight. Originally, Momo was supposed to be out too, so he was planning on spending evening with Grimmjow watching movies, but the plans changed. His sister said that the friend she was going to stay with got sick, so she was home. He left his bag in the hall and went to the kitchen, where he just sat on the chair for a while. He needed that after 8 hours at school.

After few minutes of brainwashing staring on the wall, he decided he should be doing something. He went to do the laundry and then just watched TV. When he decided to prepare some snacks, the door slammed.

''Brother, you're home?'' asked girl voice. So his sister was back. Just in time, he was going to call her if she wouldn't arrive in 15 minutes.  
''I'm in kitchen. Do you want some snack?'' he asked.

''Yes please. And Ulquiorra…'' she began and went to the kitchen.''Do you mind a guest tonight?'' she asked slowly. Her brother looked at her and she invited a boy in the kitchen. White-haired boy.

''Oh, you're Grimmjow's brother, aren't you?'' asked Ulquiorra. The boy nodded.

''I hope I'm not bothering tonight. '' he said.

''No, not at all. Make yourself like home.'' Assured him older boy and returned to preparing snack.

Ulquiorra watched how Momo and Toshiro watched TV. Really interesting activity indeed. But he was sure his sister liked the boy. She was smiling and giving him sweet looks all the time. Pale teen only hoped he didn't look like that with Grimmjow. After one whole trashy movie from which Ulquiorra got only something about a girl on the farm who had a trashy zebra, he decided to make dinner.

''Momo, could you help me please?'' he called his sister. Not that he needed help, he just wanted to talk to her. So when she came to help him serve the dinner, he just took deep breath and asked, quietly enough for Toshiro not to hear it.

'' You like that boy, am I right?'' he asked. His sister, obviously surprised by that question blushed,but then slowly nodded. Ulquiorra smirked. He was never mistaken.

''Why don't you tell him?''

Girl nervously placed glasses on the table and looked at pale boy.

''I think he knows. No, I'm sure he knows.''

Now Ulquiorra was little confused.

''Then why don't you ask him out?'' he asked, wanting to know about that strange relationship. It was his little sister after all.

'' It wouldn't have any meaning. It's too late.'' She said ,seeming really sad suddenly. Ulquiorra scowled. _Any meaning?…too late? What does she mean?_

''What do you mean?'' he asked exactly what he wanted to know. Brunette took plates from the cupboard and turned to him.

''You know, that moving thing…'' she said and walked to the table, putting there the plates. She didn't notice her brother's confused look at all.

_Moving? What moving?_

''Huh? Something wrong?''she asked when she finally noticed it. Ulquiorra looked straight into her eyes, his heart beating faster and his voice stuck in his throat.

''What do you mean by moving?''

''Huh? You don't know?''

''Should I?'' asked Ulquiorra, trying to not listen to his inner voice . He didn't like the things it was saying. Momo bit her lips and look at her brother worried. Then she went to the living room and spoke to white haired boy. Ulquiorra didn't hear everything they said. He was lost in his mind.

_Moving…so that means…_

''…what do you mean he doesn't know? ''

''…he probably didn't tell him. But why would he complicate it like that?''

''…you think we should…''

''…he has the right…''

''….that IDIOT…''

_It must be Toshiro who is moving…no, it can't be…but it makes sense…_

Momo came back with Toshiro, who looked uncomfortable.

''What moving? Who's moving?'' he asked sighed.

''We are. My family is moving to week.'' He answered and together with Momo watched older boy's reaction. He just stared at them, probably thinking about it. Then he slowly spoke.

'' Your entire family?''

Toshiro slowly nodded.''Me,my mother, father…'' he looked at the girl and then slowly continued…''and Grimmjow, too.''

Ulquiorra sat on the chair. He was quiet on the outside, but no one could tell how he really felt. He himself couldn't describe it. He never felt so confused, so stupid, so …_betrayed_.

''Grimmjow…he knows about it?'' he asked finally.

''Yes. He tried his best to change our father's min-''

'' How long?'' interrupted him Ulquiorra.

''What?''

'' For how long he knows about it?'' he specified his question.

''A week.'' Was the answer.

''Listen,Ulquiorra, we have no idea why he hadn't told you yet, but I'm sure he has his own reasons..'' said Momo. Black haired boy stayed quiet. How did they even figure out Grimmjow should tell him?

''What…what do you know about me and Grimmjow?'' he asked. Younger boy and girl seemed surprised by that question, maybe little ashamed.

''You're going out, aren't you? You and him.'' Said brunette.''It wasn't that hard to notice.'' Added Toshiro before Ulquiorra could ask.

''I see. Then I'm going.'' he said and stood up.

''Going? Where?'' asked Momo not expecting it.

''Grimmjow. '' he replied, took his things, put on shoes and like that.

Both Toshiro and Momo just stood there, staring.

''So,I kind of expected different reaction. He wasn't even angry.'' Said boy finally. Brunette looked at him, not smiling.

''I know Ulquiorra almost better than anyone…'' she said looking at the door.'' And I can guarantee you, he was angry. He really was.''

Ulquiorra headed straight to the bowling. It wasn't far away so he decided to walk there. He needed time to think. Everything made sense. Everything but one thing.

_Moving to France…why didn't you tell me anything?_

He couldn't find a reason why Grimmjow hadn't said anything about it. Did he not believe Ulquiorra? Or did he want just disappear without telling anyone?

Ulquiorra clenched his teeth. If that was a case, then he failed as boyfriend. But on the other hand, he didn't know about anything that could make Grimmjow lie to him. Especially in thing as serious as moving.

_Moving…_this was the first time he actually thought about it. Although he was angry at Grimmjow, he didn't want him to leave. He couldn't imagine Karakura without him.

He remembered that terrible nightmare he had. Later, he realized it was just way to express his fear from losing him. And now, it was really happening, without Ulquiorra knowing.

It felt terrible.

''Oh, Grimm, that's cheating!'' claimed Nnoitra when Grimmjow got another ten points.

'' It's not! Shut up Nnoitra!''

They were like about in the middle of game, Grimmjow and Ichigo in lead. It was fun… _but it would be more fun with Ulqui here._he thought.

Suddenly he looked up and saw Ulquiorra heading in their direction.

''Hey, Ulquiorra! Here!'' he called at him and black haired boy came. Grimmjow suppressed the need to hug him in front of others. He just smiled.

''I thought you're not going. What made you change your mind?'' he asked, but when he looked at his boyfriend once again, he knew something was wrong.

'' Come with me, Grimmjow.'' Said Ulquiorra and grabbed his hand, obviously not caring if there are the others, and pulled him towards the buffet. Grimmjow apologetically shrugged shoulders on them and left with Ulquiorra.

They sat in one of those boxes. Ulquiorra looked somehow…pissed. When the waitress asked what they wanted , he ordered them coca-cola and turned to Grimmjow.

Without a word he reached for him across the table and gently kissed him. But this kiss was different. Grimmjow could tell.

Ulquiorra broke apart and sat down again. He looked down and put on somehow sad expression. Before Grimmjow could do anything, Ulquiorra spoke.

''I don't understand. Am I no good?'' he asked quietly. Grimmjow really confused watched him. _What is this all about? _

''I don't understand.'' He repeated.

''Don't understand what?''

''Why didn't you tell me that you're moving to France?''

Grimmjow scowled. This was the worst possible scenario.

''How did you found out?''

Ulquiorra looked away.

''That's doesn't matter.''

''So it was Nnoitra?''

He shouldn't have said that. Ulquiorra looked into blue eyes and Grimmjow saw it. He really was pissed.

''Why you told Nnoitra and not me? Or rather, why you didn't told me?'' he asked. Grimmjow gulped.

''You and Nnoitra are totally different things. I didn't want to worry you.''

''Worry me? And did you ever consider that hiding things from me does worry me too? When were you planning on telling me something so important?'' asked Ulquiorra, but he wasn't calm at all.

''Ulquiorra, listen-''

''No, you listen, Grimmjow. I don't know what to do. You were hiding it from me. You know how I felt when my sister, my OWN sister told me that my boyfriend is moving away? Do you know how that feels?''

'' Your sister? How did she…''

''I told you that's not important.''

''Ulquiorra, I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I knew what you feared. I was scared too. I didn't want to lose you.''

''But you didn't care that I was losing you whole week without even knowing it! Are you really so selfish?''

Grimmjow stayed quiet. He didn't know arguing with Ulquiorra was so terrible. Especially when he knew that the other was right.

''I didn't want you to suffer. ''

''You should've known me. If you believe that it was better to lie to me, then you really never knew me at all!'' almost yelled Ulquiorra.

''I…I didn't…''

He didn't know what to say. Ulquiorra was right in everything he said. But Grimmjow didn't know how to tell him what he felt.

'' Don't you know it? You're all that I need, all that I want. And all I'm worth of is lying?''

''It's not like that. I didn't tell you to protect you.''

''So lying is protecting?'' asked Ulquiorra coldly. Grimmjow wanted to nod, but he couldn't. So he just looked at Ulquiorra, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He sat there like that for another few minutes after Ulquiorra left. He didn't want to cry. But he just couldn't hold it in, since Ulquiorra's words still resonated in his head.

''_I don't need such protection.''_


	18. Boys don't cry

''_I don't need such protection.''_

Grimmjow woke up and stared at the ceiling. It was Saturday early morning, dark and he was home, lying in his bed, covered in cold sweat. How much he hoped it has been just a dream. He turned his head and looked at the cell phone. He blinked.

_New message?_ He quickly grabbed the phone and looked at the display. It was from Ulquiorra. Grimmjow heart twitched.

'stop calling me' was all that it said.

Grimmjow felt heavy stone falling on his heart._ It wasn't a dream. It really happened._

He found himself on the verge of the tears again, since his actions actually caused the situation he feared the most._ I screwed it pretty much._

Still he didn't understand Ulquiorra's actions. He didn't expect him to react like he did. What was the point in ignoring him? _Do I really not know you at all?_

It only made the situation worse. _I made it worse. Now he doesn't even want to talk to me._

He tried to call him countless times previous evening, but he didn't pick up. Not even once.

_What are you thinking, Ulquiorra? Why are you doing this to me?_

It was true he couldn't imagine how Ulquiorra must have felt when he heard about it, but this was certainly making Grimmjow feel hundred times worse. _How do you feel now, Ulqui? Think this is better? I doubt so._

He read the message once again. He could imagine Ulquiorra's coldest voice ever saying it in the way that would make him feel like trash._ If this was your intention, you did great._

He sat on the bed and looked over the dark quiet room. _Why did this have to happen?_

He hid his face in his hands. Not that someone could see him. It was a reflex.

Boys don't cry after all.

Ulquiorra woke up, got up and got dressed like nothing happened. He hated lying to himself. Still, he was trying to convince his mind and heart he didn't need Grimmjow._ No if he lies to me in important things. I need him to believe me. I need to believe him. If I can't…_

He went to breakfast and saw his all family eating already. They said something but he didn't listen. He realized they were talking to him after five minutes and looked up from his cereals.

''Are you alright? You don't look very well.'' said his mother worried.

''I didn't get much sleep. I'm tired.''

''Then why don't you sleep little more? It's weekend.'' Offered him his father.

''I can't sleep, that's why.''

After this Ulquiorra remained silent until he finished his breakfast and then without a word went upstairs.

_It was mine decision. Mine._ he repeated to himself as he closed the door and sat on the floor, propping against it, hugging his knees.

_Then why do I feel so terrible? Why do I feel so alone? So empty?_

He hugged his knees more tightly.

_You were the one who was wrong. You, Grimmjow._

But the feeling of guilt was still deep inside him.

_Or was it me?_

Momo watched her brother carefully during breakfast. He wasn't looking good at all. He looked like body without soul. It must have been because of Grimmjow. They probably fought. So that she thought. Now she was standing in front of his door. She knocked lightly. No response. She knocked again.

''Ulquiorra?''

''Go away.'' said the cold voice. It was close. _He must be right behind the door._

''What happened ? Will you tell me?'' she asked quietly.

It took him a while to be able to say it.

''Why does it feel so wrong? I was right, wasn't I?''

Momo scowled. So something really did happen between two of them. She thought so right after Ulquiorra came back last evening. He was pissed off and refused to talk to her, saying he was tired. She knew something was wrong.

''What do you mean?'' _What did you do? _

Nothing. She sat on the floor too and propped against the door.

''Ulquiorra, please tell me. What happened yesterday?'' she asked again. Then she froze. Was that…

Ulquiorra couldn't help it. His emotions just burst out without him being able to control it.

'' I… I thought…'' he began, but then stopped. He couldn't say it.

_I thought I would make it without more I think about it, more I realize…_

'' I don't know happened Ulquiorra, but …''

_Then don't talk about it!_

''…but you should do what you want. What your heart wants. ''

_I don't understand my heart anymore. Can a heart be mistaken?_

He desperately thought about it. _What do I want? What does my heart want? What is important for me? _

He just didn't know. He needed something like manual to his own heart, since his mind was unable to read it in.

_''You should've known me. If you believe that it was better to lie to me, then you really never knew me at all!''_

That was what he said to Grimmjow._ But how could you know me? I don't know myself at all, how could I expect you would?_

_''It's not like that. I didn't tell you to protect you.''_

''Ulquiorra, please…''

_Protect me…maybe you know me better than I do…I'm a fool._

''please stop crying.''

''W-why should I? I screwed it all!'' he sobbed from behind the door.

She didn't know what to do. She never heard him cry so much. If there ever was time to be sister, it was now.

''Then do something about it. Crying is not going to solve your problems! Besides…''

The sobbing was quieter know.

''…boys don't cry.''

Ulquiorra se rozhodne promluvit si s grimmjowem, jde za ním,ale nikdo neotvírá(ostatní jsou pryč),zavolá mu,omluví se,konec kapitoly

Later that day, Ulquiorra made up his mind. _What I want and what my heart wants it's the same._

''Are you sure you're okay, son? You look paler than usual.'' said his father worried when Ulquiorra came to living room in the afternoon

''I'm alright.'' He began, but then he decided not to hide it anymore.

''I fought with my boyfriend.'' He said, awaiting reaction of his parents. His mother smiled and his father, well, for a while he looked shocked but then he smiled too.

''I thought so. What are you going to do?'' asked Juushiro.

Ulquiorra felt relieved when he saw their reactions. It was just fine. _Only one thing left to do._

''I'm not sure…I think I'll apologize…not that it matters that much now.''

''Why? '' asked his mother.

''He's moving to France within few days.'' Ulquiorra admitted the cruel truth. His parents seemed sad for him, but then his mother stood up and looked directly into his green eyes.

''You know what to do, right?''

''I think I do. I know what I want to do.'' he said. He actually knew what he wanted already. The answer was clear.

''Then run. Run to what you want.''

''I will.'' Ulquiorra took his cell phone, put on shoes and left the house.

He knew where Grimmjow lived, but it wasn't exactly near his own house. He went to get a bus. When he got on the bus, it started raining. He hated rain. It was cold and annoying. Trashy. Suddenly, like in the middle of the way, the bus stopped.

''I'm sorry. The bus is broken. You can either wait for a new one to arrive or go by yourself.'' said the driver. Ulquiorra sighed and looked at the afternoon sun and rain. Somehow he felt like he didn't want to wait. So he stepped outside the bus. He took a deep breath and run.

He arrived at Grimmjow's house few minutes later. It was almost dark and the rain didn't seem to stop. Ulquiorra was drenched. _Huh? That's strange._

The house was dark. It seemed like no one was inside He rang the bell. Nothing.

_Oh God, please. I don't need this._

He rang the bell again. Nothing. He tried another few times, but it really was like the house was empty. Desperately, Ulquiorra took his cell phone and dialed Grimmjow's number. It rang.

_Please, pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up._

Grimmjow sleepily opened his eyes. What was that noise? He looked at the source of that annoying noise. _Someone's calling me…_ he wanted to answer it.

_Man, fuck it. I don't want to talk to anyone. _He was glad that his family left to their friends' wedding, but he refused to go. He didn't feel like celebrating anything, or talking to anyone.

So he just turned his back to the phone. _It's almost dark now…_ he thought before he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Ulquiorra almost angrily turned the dialing off._ Why aren't you answering Grimmjow?_

He looked at the house again. He had been inside once, so he knew where Grimmjow's bedroom is. But its windows were dark just like the rest of the house._ Don't do this to me. Not now._

He called his number again.

Grimmjow sighed. Again. His cell phone was ringing again. _Will you shut up finally? I'm not in mood to talk to anyone._

Since he was too far away from the phone, which was on the wardrobe, he just put a cushion on his head and tried to sleep again.

Ulquiorra hold the phone tightly. _He isn't answering it. At all. Grimmjow,please!_

He looked up at the sky. It wasn't raining anymore. Still, he was really wet and cold. And he couldn't see any stars at all.

_I can't go home now. Not until I talk to you._

So he tried again.

''Ah,just stop it already!'' growled Grimmjow quietly at his cell phone that didn't seem to stop ringing._ Who the hell needs to talk to me so much?_

He annoyed sat up on the bed and looked at the sky from the window. There were no stars.

_No stars…Ulquiorra, I wonder if you remember…the book we read at school on Japanese said''There's no way two whose heart match would be apart. No as long as stars are on the sky.''_

He sighed as he looked away from the sky._ I guess it probably wasn't our case._

The phone rang again and Grimmjow reached for it. He looked from the window again.

Ulquiorra felt tears rolling down his cheeks. No matter how many times he tried, Grimmjow never picked up the call.

_I'm begging you…_

He shook with cold. It wasn't really comfortable being drenched outside in the night in the end of November.

_Please, Grimmjow…_Suddenly the call was connected.

''…Ulquiorra?''

''G-Grimmjow. Why…why weren't you answering?'' he asked and tried not to sound as desperate and happy how he felt.

''Uhm, I was asleep. Listen, I need to-''

''Apologize. I'm sorry Grimmjow. I said things I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry.'' Ulquiorra knew that 'sorry' was pathetic thing to say in this situation, but he couldn't do any more. Grimmjow was quiet for a while. Ulquiorra was shaking with the cold.

''G-Grimmjow. I'm in front of your house, but it seems to be empty. Where are you now?'' he asked.

The call ended. Ulquiorra confused look at the display of his cell phone.

''Don't worry. I'm right behind you.''

Ulquiorra turned back and saw Grimmjow standing there. Schiffer immediately hugged him.

''Whoa, Ulquiorra, you're all wet. How long have you been here?'' asked teal haired boy when he felt the cold wet jacket pressing against his sweatshirt and under his hands.

'' I don't know. I needed to see you.'' _Do you have to ask such stupid questions? _

Grimmjow smiled. He couldn't express how happy he felt just to hearing it, just having Ulquiorra in his arms was enough.

''They're always there, aren't they?'' he asked looking at the sky.

Ulquiorra smiled. He really did.

''You mean stars? They couldn't disappear even if they wanted to.''

Grimmjow hugged him closer. Some things just couldn't happen. They two being apart was one of them.

''Let's go inside. I don't want you to catch cold.'' he said as his warm hand grabbed Ulquiorra's cold one.


	19. Fake smiles

'' I see you've already packed everything.'' stated Ulquiorra after observing Grimmjow's room. His boyfriend scowled as he looked over almost empty room.

''It's not like I was eager to do so. I like this room, this city. I don't want to move away, but you know, we're leaving-''

''…tomorrow. '' finished Ulquiorra. After all, he had one week to acknowledge the fact.

_I don't want to put up with it. But I have to._

While he was standing there, trying to not show any of his inner feelings, Grimmjow put his arm around him from behind.

''I don't want to go.'' he whispered, burying his head into Ulquiorra's back of neck. Raven haired boy shivered as warm lips touched his cold skin.

''I don't want you to leave either. But it's your father decision. We can't possibly change it.''

''Don't talk about him. Not here, not now. There's only me and you.'' said Grimmjow quietly. He began kissing his neck gently, which gave Ulquiorra feeling that his blood was boiling. He held in the incoming moan.

_Calm down, calm down._

He grasped Grimmjow's arms and tried to keep everything inside. No need to say how unsuccessful try it was.

But as Jeagerjacques continued to kiss and caress his neck, Ulquiorra suddenly turned around, put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and with closed eyes pulled him into the deep kiss. Grimmjow seemed little surprised, blue eyes widened, but then he deepened the kiss even more, closing eyes. He pulled Ulquiorra closer and tried to unbutton the dark green waistcoat that together with black shirt covered Ulquiorra's upper body. The other teen broke the kiss, but didn't move away, leaving their lips practically brushing against each other's.

'' What should I do without you?'' he voiced what he had been asking himself for a week. His opened eyes met the blue ones in a brief moment. But Grimmjow stayed quiet. He kissed him again instead. It was like he couldn't get enough. The part of Ulquiorra's mind that was still present recognized that feeling as lust. Not that they mattered what feeling it was or how was it called. If everyone had in their life one single possibility to stop the time, the two of them would do it back then.

Suddenly Grimmjow stepped further and gently pushed Ulquiorra on his bed. They both breathed heavily.

'' What should I do, Grimmjow?'' asked Ulquiorra, propping against his elbows, once he had caught his breath. Grimmjow, who was still standing put one knee between Ulquiorra's legs and leaned over him.

'' Just wait for me. Wait and I'll come back. I know I will.'' was the answer that he said quite epically. He pressed their lips together, causing the other to fall on the bed again. He moved at Ulquiorra's neck, kissing every inch of bare skin. Feeling, seeing and hearing Ulquiorra's reactions, he slightly kissed the spot behind his ear. Ulquiorra shivered. Grimmjow repeated what he had done before. This time it gained a loud moan from emo teenager. Just being touched at that place was enough for Ulquiorra to blush, shiver and lose his breath, but being kissed there, being it kisses from Grimmjow was more than he needed to make him feel like he lost all control over his body, his hands desperately grabbing onto sheets.

Grimmjow finally managed to unbutton both Ulquiorra's waistcoat and shirt, exposing his pale chest covered in sweat

''So fuckin' beautiful…'' he whispered.

''Shut up.'' Breathed Ulquiorra with his face as red as tomato. Grimmjow just grinned and moved down, kissing Ulquiorra's chest, directing his kisses up while his hand were touching every inch of his body they could reach at. Schiffer couldn't hold his moans but he unconsciously tried to keep them as quiet as possible.

''You…'' he began, but then Grimmjow kissed that spot again, causing Ulqui to cry out in pleasure.

''-fuck…'' finished Ulquiorra the sentence as best as he could, since he forgot what he wanted to say the moment Grimmjow pressed his lips on the skin.

''…as you wish.'' Whispered Grimmjow in his ear and then crushed their lips together.

''So…will you wait for me?''

Ulquiorra hold his phone more tightly as he listened to the electronic tone in Grimmjow's voice. And then he said exactly what he was thinking.

'' There's no way I could say no. Not after last night.''

''So you like me just because of sex?'' asked Grimmjow, obviously trying too much to sound disappointed. Ulquiorra sighed.

'' You know what I mean.''

'' Of course I do. But you would just simply say 'yes' few hours ago, so I had to try it.''

_Well, that's probably true, but I…_

Ulquiorra could swear Grimmjow was smiling, although he couldn't see him.

_I'm going to miss your smile, so don't give me that fake one now._

''How much time do we have?'' he asked.

''Well, the boarding's just began, so I guess just few minutes.'' Was the reply.

Ulquiorra felt his stomach clench. …_just few minutes…_

''I won't contact you.'' He heard himself saying.

_What? Why did I say that? _

''I understand. I can't really say why, but it just feels like it's the right thing to do.'' said Grimmjow much to Ulquiorra's surprise.

''I think so too.''

'' Yeah…oh, mum's here. We're boarding, so…''

The atmosphere got heavier.

_What should I say? Have a nice flight? Send me a postcard? See you again?_

'' So just wait, okay? Please, wait.'' said the voice over the phone. Ulquiorra felt the tears in his eyes.

_Am I not the one supposed to say that? Wait? Don't leave me here? _

Then it stroked him. The thing he had to say.

'' I love you.'' It didn't feel or sound embarrassing at all.

'' Me too. Then…''

''I'll wait.'' said Ulquiorra quickly. He heard how Grimmjow smirked, followed by the sound of the call getting disconnected. He looked at the display of his phone. There was a tear on it.

Since he couldn't fake smiles like Grimmjow.


	20. Moonlight

'' Come on, you promised you'd take me there!'' whined blonde girl as she pulled away from dark haired boy who seemed to be her boyfriend.

''I will, Miku, I will. But just not this weekend. Next one, okay?'' he replied. Girl looked at him suspiciously but then smiled and nodded.

''Okay.'' She said and leaned over him and kissed him.

Ulquiorra looked away from the couple. He had noticed that lately couples like that one were everywhere.

_Or maybe I noticed just now._

He sighed as the bus he was in stopped and another couple got in. All lovey-dovey, needed to say. Ulquiorra sighed again and looked from the window. The world outside was all grey and dark. It was raining. While wondering if it would stop until he arrived at the stadium, he saw another couple sharing an umbrella.

_Everyone has someone to share with._

His eyes returned to the bus and noticed that in front of him was sitting another couple.

_Everyone has someone to sit with._

Then he looked at empty place next to him.

_Everyone but me._

He'd never admit how lonely he actually felt. Just looking at someone holding hands made him realize that his hands were cold. No one held them. The only thing his hands had was his ipod, playing his songs, playing the only voices that spoke to him. Ways to training were always too long.

Deep and tender tunes filled his earphones. His heart twitched at that melody, since he hadn't heard it for months.

He felt his eyes becoming wetter and he quickly blinked. Crying wasn't an option. Then he unlocked ipod and just when he was ready to switch on another song, his fingers stopped. He locked player again and put it in his pocket.

Escape wasn't an option.

But he couldn't forget what all did that melody, and its name remind him.

The rain stopped, but the world seemed cold and unfriendly.

Suddenly someone waved at him. He looked at that person and recognized Yammi Riyalgo, his teammate. Yammi sat down next to him and Ulquiorra was glad he could pull his earphones out.

He hated that melody anyway. Since five months ago.

It was _Moonlight_ _sonata_.

''Strike two.'' said catcher and threw the ball back at pitcher.

''Schiffer, you can't hit if you don't swing!'' yelled couch at Ulquiorra, who just stood in the batter's box and didn't even try to hit the ball. He sighed.

_Stupid melody._

Pitcher threw again. Ulquiorra's green eyes locked on small white ball and suddenly he unconsciously stretched out his arms and hit it.

_Klaank_

It flew really far away. Batter felt little shred of happiness. This amazing sound was the reason he loved baseball. Although the reason why he joined the team in Senior League was different.

_I can't get it out of my head._

He ran his homerun and entered the coach's box, putting his helmet away and sat on the bench.

''That's our Ulquiorra!'' smiled coach Kurosaki. It was actually Ichigo who suggested Ulquiorra to join the team his father was couching to. Young Kurosaki was pitcher. Ulquiorra revived his skills from Little League he used to play and became the 4th batter and second baseman.

He joined to have something to do.

''So guys, our next match is against Karakura Redders. We still have about one month, but this is about going to regionals. So train hard!''

Coach Kurosaki's words from the end of practice still resonated through Ulquiorra's head as he got off the bus and headed home.

_Regionals, huh? _

It was a long time since he had cared about something.

''Yo Ulquiorra!'' said some voice out of nowhere. Called one turned around and saw his friend coming to him.

''Nnoitra. What are you doing here so late?'' he asked. Jiruga grinned.

''Gotta talk to you.''

''About what?''

''Grimmjow.''

Ulquiorra felt every feeling he had from baseball fading away in comparison to what he felt after hearing that name.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' he replied, trying to keep his voice frowned.

''Don't be so stubborn and listen to me.''

Schiffer continued walking like he hadn't heard him. He turned at the corner and opened the gate of his courtyard. Nnoitra followed him.

''Come on, Ulquiorra! I really wanted him to contact you personally, but he keeps blabbering about some promise he gave you. He just wants to know how you are.''

_I highly doubt that._

Ulquiorra took out his keys and began unlocking the door.

''I'm fine.'' he said as he opened the door and stepped inside the house. He wanted to close it when hand grabbed the door.

''You're obviously not!'' insisted Nnoitra.

''You think I can tell him you're wandering around like soulless doll? Can I tell him that only times you leave the house are for school and baseball practice? '' he continued.

''It's not like Grimmjow sent you anyway.''

Nnoitra fell quiet.

_So it was true._

''How did you know?''

Ulquiorra almost smirked. He still knew Grimmjow too well.

''He wouldn't be keeping the promise and then ask you to do this. He never does things half-heartedly.''

''I guess you're right.''

Ulquiorra turned at him, still standing in the door.

''Who then?''

Nnoitra looked embarrassed.

''Your sister told Toshiro and he told me. Apparently she's worrying about you.''

_Momo did?_

''I'm fine, really.'' He said and closed the door. This time Nnoitra didn't stop him.

Later that evening, Ulquiorra knocked on his sister's door. Momo opened them.

''Can I go in?'' he asked and his sister nodded.

''What's going on, you coming into my room?'' she asked when she sat on her bed and Ulquiorra on her chair. Indeed, Ulquiorra almost never came in that room, since he felt uneasy between four pink walls.

''What did you tell Toshiro about me?''

Girl seemed surprised, but then sighed.

''So you saw trough Nnoitra. That's not surprising.''

''What did you tell him?''

She avoided looking into her brother's eyes and observed her hands.

''Just the truth.''

She could feel that Ulquiorra was angry, she could understood why, yet she knew she did a good thing.

''Why did you do that?''

''Because you're obviously suffering! You're lonely!'' she said, still not looking at him.

Ulquiorra sneeringly smiled. It was sad.

''What do you know…'' he said quietly, more to himself that to her.

His sister looked directly into his green eyes.

''I know too well! You never laugh anymore, you don't want anything, and you don't go anywhere. You just exist but it's like you're not even here!'' she said loudly.

Ulquiorra frowned and wanted to reply, but she interrupted him.

''During day you act like all mighty hero, you act like you don't miss anything, but at night you cry like little baby!''

Boy widened eyes.

_How did she…_

''I can't not hear you, brother. I don't want you to be lonely. I don't want you to cry anymore!''

He stayed quiet. He never thought his sister would notice the moments when he felt like the loneliest person on the world.

''It has been months already and you still-''

''Months? Hell I know. I've been counting days! There isn't a single moment when I'm not aware of it!'' he said loudly.

_It still lies deep inside._

''That's why you should contact him! It'd be better for both of you.''

''It wouldn't.''

''How can you say that? You miss him right?''

_Why is she sticking nose into my things?_

''I miss him so much that I'd die. But contacting him won't do.''

''That's where you're wrong! You may be able to wait for him, suffering all alone. But who says he'll be able to? How you can be so sure he won't find someone who will be by his side?''

That hit hard. Ulquiorra gripped his teeth angrily.

_What is she thinking, telling me this?_

''Just shut up! I'm not going to discuss this with you!'' he growled and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

When he closed the door of his own room, he sat at the floor, staring at the window. It was raining again.

He felt tears running down his cheeks.

_How could she say that?_

He wiped away the tears, but with no result. They returned.

_I'd die to hear your words or see your smile, Grimmjow. I want to feel your warmness again._

He was sure that those tears wouldn't stop.

_But even if I contacted you…_

The room was cold, dark and empty. Just like Ulquiorra felt.

_And my words reached you, I know that_…_If I reached out my fingers…_

He grabbed baseball that lied nearby and gripped it in his fist.

_You'd still be thousands miles away_

He slowly stood up and sat on the bed. If he couldn't have what he wanted, there was only one option.

To want something else.

He placed the baseball right in front of photo of him and Grimmjow from festival that was on his side table.

_I guess I'll concentrate on baseball from now on. Or I at least try._

''Come on, Grimmjow, only one night!'' pleaded blonde French Jean. Grimmjow shook his head.

''I'm not interested.'' Replied teal-haired boy as he took a sip from his coca-cola. He was sitting at bar together with his friends, skipping school. He'd have sometimes said that he can't study after lunch because it was already evening in Japan, and he still wasn't habituated at France. It was a lie. He has been there for few months.

''I don't get you! Such a beauty wants to go out with you and you're _not interested_?'' whined Jean. Grimmjow glanced at that 'beauty', Giselle. She wasn't ugly at all, with her long brown curly hair and big blue eyes, but she had one big 'no'.

She wasn't Ulquiorra.

So he calmly refused her offer to go on a date.

''Come on, at least tonight! It's Friday!'' begged him Jean. Grimmjow sighed.

''I won't go on a date with her. With anyone.''

''Then don't call it a date and go with us all.'' Said Jean, but then suddenly raised his eyebrow as if he had just realized something.

''Wait…with anyone? Grimmjow, don't tell me you're already going out with someone!'' he laughed. Jeagerjacques however didn't.

''What if I do?''

''You do?''

''Yeah, you could say that.''

''What? For real?''

Grimmjow nodded. It was getting as annoying as the sun shining in his eyes. Jean grinned.

''Grimm, I totally need to hear about it. We're going out tonight, okay?''

He looked at sky. There was airplane that just flew in single white cloud out there. He didn't feel like telling Jean about Ulquiorra.

_It's still too early._

''I don't know Jean…''

His friend gave glared at him.

''That wasn't a question. You're definitely telling me this.''

Grimmjow sighed and looked up at the sky again. The plaine had already disappeared.

_Or maybe it's just the right time._

Ulquiorra was woken up by some annoying noise. He slowly opened eyes and saw dark ceiling illuminated by the light of TV.

He realized he had fallen asleep while watching TV. But it wasn't the source of that annoying noise. That was coming from his notebook, which he forgot to spend off and while sleeping he kicked it down from bed. He turned his head and looked at the clock on his side table.

_4:32 a.m. So early._

He sighed. That noise wasn't going to stop. He sat up, yawned and reached for the notebook, picked it up and looked at the screen.

_Skype? Incoming call?_

He blinked again. Really few people knew he had Skype, since he created account just recently, and he was sure all of them we're sleeping right then.

_It's half past four in the morning. Saturday. Who'd be calling me?_

He saw it all blurry, so he narrowed his eyes.

_Incoming call from Sesta.64_

He frowned.

_Who is Sesta.64?_

He had no idea. He has never seen that nickname before. And he sure wasn't going to answer unknown calls so early in the morning. So he just moved his finger across touchpad and clicked on icon with red phone. The noise fell quiet.

He got up from bed as he decided to change into pajamas. He went to his chair on which his dark green pajamas was and just pulled t-shirt over his head and put it away when he heard it again. He turned back and looked at the screen.

Incoming call.

He put on his pajamas shirt, buttoned it and sat on the bed, looking at the flashing screen.

He sighed and cancelled the call again. He changed his trousers. And it rang again.

Now he was really interested in whatever wanted that Sesta.64.

_Whatever._

He took a deep breath before clicking on green icon. He saw little indicator on his webcam turn green. New window opened.

''Oh, he accepted it. Grimm, come on here!'' Jean grinned at his friend. They really went out drinking, and it ended up Jean coming to Grimmjow's house. Jeagerjacques scowled.

''What the hell are you…'' he stopped when he saw the call connecting. The one Jean called from his Skype account was…

''You called Ulquiorra?''

_I'm gonna kill him! I never wanted to call him!_

He got Ulquiorra's Skype from Nnoitra, but he always just looked at the name, and never tried to call it. And now, when he finally told about his Japanese boyfriend to someone, that someone, drunk Jean called him.

_Fucking fantastic._

''What the fu-'' he began, but Jean stopped him.

''Shut up and come here, he answered it.''

_He did? What time is it in Japan?_

No matter if he wanted or not, he quickly dragged another chair and sat beside his friend, looking at the screen of his computer. Finally, the call connected and window opened.

And his heart almost stopped.

There was dark face, but it was illuminated enough for Grimmjow to recognize him. He had to smile. He saw him again.

Ulquiorra had slightly longer hair, and he looked really sleepy.

''So that's him?'' asked Jean quietly.

Ulquiorra's green eyes concentrated on the screen. He was sure he heard French, although he couldn't understand.

''What the…'' he said as he recognized one of the faces.

_Why…_

Was it even real?

''Why…is it you, Grimmjow?'' he asked.

Jean watched the show. That guy, Ulquiorra, said something in Japanese. Grimmjow responded casually. But he could see how happy he was. That other guy too. He seemed really nervous as he quietly spoke, but with every Grimmjow's reply his look grew brighter and brighter. In the end his eyes were laughing, although his face seemed expressionless. Grimmjow was smiling. They talked for a while, and then that guy said something that made Grimmjow blush. But it wouldn't be Jeagerjacques if he hadn't responded in such a way that pale guy blushed too. He nodded, quietly said something and cancelled the conversation. Grimmjow sighed, but he seemed satisfied.

''So, what did he say?'' asked Jean.

''Huh?''

''Don't 'huh' me. I can't understand Japanese.''

''Oh, yes…what did he say…''

_I..I really…miss you._

Grimmjow smiled. He couldn't repeat what Ulquiorra said.

_I wanted to contact you. But I was scared._

_I thought that seeing you or talking to you would make it even worse. That it'd hurt._

Just hearing Ulquiorra's voice was something he'd die for.

_But it doesn't. It just makes everything seem so easy and right. It feels nice._

He could agree with that.

_I have to go to sleep; it's five in the morning here. But Grimmjow, I loved to see you after so long. _

_However, don't call again. I'm sure that seeing you every day would be great, but I have another thing to concentrate on. I already made that clear._

This was his Ulquiorra. He hadn't changed. Not even a little bit.

_It's either with you, or without you. Nothing in between would satisfy me._

Always his.

''Well, it was just a chat. Nothing important.'' He said to Jean, who doubtingly watched him. Then he grinned and mumbled 'as if I'd believe you.'

Grimmjow grinned too.

Ulquiorra closed the notebook and placed it on the bed. He switched off the TV, got in the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't want to forget anything. His smile, his eyes, his French friend, his words.

The last ones, however, confused him.

_See ya soon._

But he forbade himself to think about it much. He had other things to think about.

Like hitting few homeruns.

Like sleeping.

He reached for his ipod, put on the headphones and unlocked it. He stared at the screen for a second and then touched the play button.


	21. At your fingertips

''We're in the bottom of ninth inning with Karakura Bats in attack. The weather doesn't look good, but the game is still ongoing. ''  
Ulquiorra sighed, and when the announcer fell quiet, he adjusted helmet on his head and went out of the dugout. He was the best batter in the Bats team.

''And on the bat is number four, Schiffer. He's one of the best batters in his league, so we'll see how he'll deal with Handerson's pitching.''

Ulquiorra wordlessly stood one leg in the batter's box and waited for signals from coach Kurosaki, trying to ignore the twitching nervousness in his stomach. He indeed was pretty good batter, but he had never met that Handerson before, although he heard about him. That guy was famous for his change-up.

He looked to the sky, not really caring about the slightly pouring rain. He convinced himself that only thing he had to think about one point they were missing to Karakura Redders.

_At least one point, at least one point,_ he repeated to himself as he nodded at the coach and turned to the pitcher. The signals were clear.

Hit.

He took a deep breath as he observed Handerson. He was closer, so no one of Ulquiorra's team ever saw him pitching before. He was tall, dark haired guy with a big nose. Water was dripping off the Redders's hat he wore over his long hair he had tied in ponytail. He smiled, revealing his creepily perfect teeth and he pitched.

Ulquiorra's green eyes locked on the ball from the moment it left Handerson's hand.

_Here…here it comes, _he thought as he led the knob against the small ball, as if he wanted to hit it with his own hands. Basically, he swung with all his might.

But the ball landed in catcher's mitt loudly.

''Strike!'' yelled the umpire.

_I…I couldn't even touch it._

Schiffer was surprised. The pitch didn't look half difficult as it really was. He thought that his timing was perfect. He released the grip on the bat as he put it on his shoulder and remade his batting stance. He nodded, and Handerson gave him another, now even creepier smile.

''It's okay Ulquiorra, you'll hit next time!'' yelled someone from his team. Ulquiorra tried to not think about wherever he would or wouldn't hit. He put on his 'no-expression' face, the sign of his concentration as he hold his bat freely and waited for pitch.

And it came. Ulquiorra, now having seen Handerson's change up, he felt prepared. He waited for the right moment and swung the bat again.

''Strike two!''

Ulquiorra widened his green orbs.

_What was that?_

He recalled the trajectory of the pitch, and then scowled at the pitcher. He threw fastball. No change-up. Regular fastball.

''Come on, Ulquiorra! You can hit it!'' yelled Ichigo from the dugout.

_That's right…Ichigo has been pitching the whole game for us…the least I can do for him, and for the team, is hit…_

The rain was still pouring, drenching everything. Ulquiorra, however, did not think about that. He didn't even think about how much he wanted to win that match, or how much he missed the one he loved. The only thing in his head was that white ball. At least he thought so.

He gripped the bat stronger and felt the impact with the ball. He pushed a little more and heard that '_klaaank'_ sound as the ball flew far away. He immediately dropped the bat and run to the first base, however, in the mid way, he heard applause and yelling.

''And it's homerun! Schiffer hits homerun and sends the game to the extra innings!''

Ulquiorra didn't even have time to believe it. He run to the home base and was greeted by his team in a team hug.

''We still can win!''

''Yeah, let's kick their ass!''

Ichigo held them down in the defense pretty well, but they did as well. Three quick outs on both sides. Next inning was the same. And in the next one, Bats gave up two points. Now it all lay on the bottom of the inning. The rain has stopped, leaving everything, including players, soaked.

_We need points. Two points. Two points and we might be able to win._

Ulquiorra was determined as he watched his teammates preparing for batting. He was gonna get on bat in this inning.

The first, second in the row was Yammi. He was a contact-type, basically focusing on strength. Ulquiorra carefully watched him. Handerson pitched and Yammi swung sending the ball behind himself.

''Foul ball!'' said the umpire. Ulquiorra quietly watched. Yammi was a good batter, no doubt, but he wasn't that good with pitches like the ones Handerson pitched. He remembered how he talked with Grimmjow over Skype. He told him about that game and his boyfriend promised him he'd cheer for them.

''_But…you won't be even able to see it you idiot…''_

''Foul ball!''

Ulquiorra quickly returned to present time and looked at Yammi's next swing. He hit. Luft…and they caught it.

''Out!''

Ulquiorra almost gripped his teeth in anger as he saw Handerson's evil grin. He was not going to let them win. He definitely wasn't going to let them win. Next on the bat was Ichigo.

''Blast the ball away, Ichi!'' supported him his team, and much to surprise, he really did blast the ball away and got on the second base. Now it was Ulquiorra's turn. He put on helmet, took bat and went to the batter's box. His signal was to hit, so he took a deep breath and turned to the pitcher.

Handerson smirked and threw a ball. Ulquiorra locked his eyes on it and didn't swing.

''Ball!'' yelled the umpire. This time it was Ulquiorra smirking. How could someone think he'd swing for that?

But the next one, which Ulquiorra thought to be ball as well, was called 'strike' by the umpire. Ulquiorra thought it wasn't in strike zone, but apparently it was. He clenched his teeth as he took batting stance again and waited for a pitch.

''_I said I'll be cheering for you.''_

He swung the bat with confidence and hit receiving a loud 'klaaank' sound as the ball flew away. He quickly dropped the bat and run, not looking where the ball headed and how far, but when he passed the first base he saw coach gesturing and heard others yell 'Second!' So he ran to the second where he stopped and finally saw outfielders throwing the ball at the mound. He was panting, but that good feeling from having hit it so far made him feel warm, even though he was drenched from the previous rain. Applaud told him that Ichigo got home, thus a point.

_Only one more point and we're even…_he thought as he watched Renji going on the bat. He waited for the ball to leave Handerson's hand and he run to the third, however, they caught Renji's hit and threw it on the third quickly, so he turned back and returned to the second.

''Out!'' said Umpire to Renji and the next one went on the bat. It was Nnoitra.

''Oi…it seems like difficult situation for him. Ulquiorra, I mean.''

''Yeah. He has to get home, but he's still on the second. If Nnoitra hits far, he can make it, however if he hits short or doesn't hit..''  
''You will lose.''

Ichigo nodded, and suddenly looked at the person he has been talking to.

''What…are you doing here in dugout?''

The other boy just smirked.

''Let's watch the game.''

Ulquiorra watched Nnoitra's face. He really hoped he'd hit. After all, Nnoitra was sixth in row, that was the second half. But he could hit. He really could. _And he better should,_ thought Schiffer as he adjusted helmet on his head and gave a quick glance to the dugout. Then he turned his eyes back to the pitcher, but suddenly blinked.

_Have I just seen…?_

He shook his head. _Impossible. Concentrate on the game._

He locked his eyes on the pitcher again, taking deep breath and preparing himself to run as fast as he could. He saw Nnoitra adjusting grip on the handle, and then Handerson moved his arms. The moment the ball left his hand, Ulquiorra turned his sight on the line between the second and third base and took off.

He felt his spike digging into clay as he moved quickly towards the third base. The clay was wet and it was hard to run on. He heard the announcer saying 'far'so he supposed Nnoitra hit far, dashed through the base stepping on it and run home.

Suddenly, he saw the catcher coming nearer the plate, stretching out his arm.

_Does he want to scare me? Is he waiting for a ball? Is it near already? Have I really seen what I think I have? Does any of this even matter?_

These kinds of thoughts quickly flashed through his mind as he pushed his muscles to the extreme and run towards the plate. Then he heard that someone from the opposite team yell 'home'. They sure had the ball.

Ulquiorra sped up, not even believing it was possible to be even faster, and then he saw coach Kurosaki standing near home base, giving him clear signals with his hands.

He didn't think about how much he hated doing that, he just instinctively bend over his leg, and slid to the ground. He could hear the rumors and voices around, but he pushed them out of his mind.

The clay, even though it was wet, moved him forward, but in a wrong direction. He missed the base, so he quickly, still on the ground, turned around and desperately crawled for the base, stretching out his arm to reach it.

And just when he was doing so, the catcher caught the ball and smashed his hand with the mitt. Ulquiorra looked at him, not seeing his face because of the mask, and everything fell quiet.

He turned his green eyes to the base. There was his arm, still stretching for it, and his hand, covered with the mitt. He couldn't say if he had made it or not.

Umpire quickly kneeled next to him and gestured the catcher to put the mitt away. Runner's heart almost stopped as the catcher did so and revealed the plate.

He saw his own hand, dirty from mud and scratched, laying on the ground, his fingertips about five centimeters away from the plate.

He just expressionlessly stared at it while his heart sunk to his pants, literally.

''Out!''


	22. Where else would I go?

Ulquiorra lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late night, well, probably early morning already. Only thing he could actually see on the dark ceiling were occasional lights of cars passing behind his window. That day had been terribly long and exhausting. And when he lay in his bed, thinking about it, he realized that he didn't mind one bit. His whole body was sore, his brain already sleeping, and yet, the memory of that day curled a smile on his lips.

He smiled, his heart hurt from all that happiness as much as muscles of his face did. To say it clearly, he was just really happy. If someone told him this morning, he wouldn't believe it. And if someone told him during the game, he wouldn't believe if. And if someone told him when he heard that decisive 'out', he wouldn't even accept that as a possible mood.

And as he lay there, just being happy, which after all was pretty unusual for him, his phone on the bedside table beeped. He stretched his oh so sore hand to grab it and read the incoming message.

'_Good night. See ya tmrow.'_

He just watched it for a while, as if it could disappear if he blinked for a millisecond. However, he knew it wouldn't. Why would it? Everything was perfect. Ever since he lost that game.

When he thought about it, the whole losing thing was still depressing, especially for him, who cared so much about it. And yet, he lay there, grinning like little kid. Because that what followed the lost game was his personal win.

_He just expressionlessly stared at it while his heart sunk to his pants, literally._

''_Out!''_

_After that, the whole stadium fell quiet. And Ulquiorra got up, brushing dirt from his already too dirty pants. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry, to swear and to destroy something. After all, he gave it so much, and what? He lost to some pathetic catcher. That was so not like him. He ignored the happy screams of his opponents and with as much pride as he could muster he walked back to their dugout, even if with a little limp. Who cared?_

''_Come on, you did well. You all did!'' told him coach, clapping his back. Ulquiorra honestly ignored him. He did not want to hear how WELL he did, how GOOD they were. It didn't matter at all, they had lost. Lost. So who cared if they were good, when there was someone better?_

_And still, everyone was 'comforting' him, praising him. And he wanted to yell, to snap at them._

'_Why do you praise me so when I failed?'_

_But that wasn't like him. He didn't care what they were thinking. He lost. The end._

''_I'm going to take a shower.'' He muttered quietly, picking up his things, ready to leave. But suddenly someone patted his shoulder, causing him to shiver._

''_Hey! What a great run! Can I get an autograph?''_

_Usually, Ulquiorra wouldn't give a fuck. But now, he just froze, slowly turning his head, his emerald eyes meeting sharp blue ones._

_His mitt fell on the ground with loud 'thump'._

''Grimmjow.''

Ulquiorra repeated aloud in his bed, biting his lip in attempt to stop that idiotic smile to form on his face again when he remembered their meeting on the field. His hand almost automatically reached to his lips, running a finger across them.

''_Grimmjow.'' Was the only thing he managed to say, surprised, when his …let's call him lost-boyfriend crashed their lips into a kiss, right there, in front of others. After a few way too short moments they parted, but the raven head took initiative and kissed him again, with all the energy and passion he had, and he had a lot._

_He wrapped his arms around him, letting his duffel bag fall as well as he held him close. And when they had to break the kiss because of the lack of air in their lungs, he didn't let go, pressing the blue haired man to him as tightly as he could._

''_I wanted an autograph, but this isn't bad either.'' Grimmjow mumbled smiling as he hugged the other as well, not even minding all the dirt and sweat. _

Ulquiorra yawned as he shifted to his side, looking into the dark room, holding his phone close. He knew no other message would come and he knew he should go to sleep.But he didn't want that day to end, he didn't want to leave his mind to pointless dreams when he could reminiscence about whole day.

_You lose some, you win some._, he thought. And that time, winning was definitely better.

''_How…how did you get back? And when?'' he asked, enjoying the gentle breeze playing with his still sweat and mud dirtied hair. The sun was already setting, the rain stopped, and Grimmjow was there, sitting in the stands with him. How perfect._

''_It's a long story, and I will tell ya someday. But not today.'' The other replied with his usual bright smile, and held the pale teen close to him._

_Ulquiorra sighed, but then he realized he didn't really need to know how. He was back, and that was all that mattered. That was all he needed. Although there still remained one unanswered question._

''_Will you stay?'' he asked quietly, partly already fearing that the answer might be 'no', but also partly hopinh, knowing it could be 'yes' as well._

_Grimmjow stayed quiet, studying the baseball field where Ulquiorra so bravely fought just about two hours ago._

''_Do you want me to stay?''_

_Black haired one gave him incredulous look._

''_Are you serious or are you really that dumb?'' he asked with usual coolness in his voice that had returned during Grimm's absence._

_But the other just laughed, patting the black hair._

''_I missed you too darling.''_

_Ulquiorra tried to ignore the blush that was spreading across his cheeks and managed to maintain serious tone._

''_Answer me.''_

_Grimmjow yawned and smiled at him._

''_Of course I will. Where else would I go when you're here?''_

Now that Ulquiorra thought about it, he was the dumb one. Why would Grimmjow return if he hadn't planned on staying? Thanks to him, they could be together again. It seemed like a dream.

And it actually became a dream, a really nice one as Ulquiorra finally fell asleep. But it was sure that when he would wake up, Grimmjow would still be in town. It was certain that when he went to school next time, Grimmjow would sit next to him. It was bound to stay like that forever.

And that was all he needed.


End file.
